


𝐈𝐓'𝐒 𝐎𝐊𝐀𝐘 ↣ kita s.

by BACHIRAMEGURU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very overrated use of vases, Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How do you tag here, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BACHIRAMEGURU/pseuds/BACHIRAMEGURU
Summary: 𝐘/𝐧 𝐋/𝐧 has been struggling with her life the last few months. But what happens when a boy named Kita pulls her away from her life and brings her to his? Will it be for the better or for the worse?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟏

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This used to be on Wattpad until I heard Webtoon started deleting Wattpad books. My Wattpad's @/-NAGISEISHIRO just so you know!

(❗Can include some abuse and blood. If you're not comfortable with that, you can leave.❗)

You plopped yourself on a random chair, arranging your materials on your table. It was the first day of your third year in high school. 

You were pretty nervous, not because it was your last year, but because you didn't know how to face your best friend, Kita. You haven't really been in contact with him during the summer. For very personal reasons. But still, he's very clueless about your situation. You should at least have told him about it before completely shutting him out. Not completely. You just spent too much time crying that's all. You didn't know how he would react, maybe he'd shut you out, like you did. But you knew he wouldn't. He was one of your only friends. That one friend you've known and loved since middle school.

[It's just another day in this boring life.] You thought, resting your head on the table. It all happened a month ago. Maybe two months. When you've changed from a positive, outgoing girl, to a negative, done-with-life girl. 

FLASHBACK

Your father had been coming home late for the last month, covered in hickeys and scratches, drunk and dazed. 

Your mother assumed it was nothing at first but as time went by, it got more consistent and worse. 

Your mother had now decided to confront him. She told you to hide in the small pantry and record everything in case something bad happens. You just did as she said and hoped nothing would go wrong. [Nothing wrong's gonna happen. Nothing bad.] You were hoping, NO, convincing yourself, that it was nothing. But boy, were you wrong. 

You started recording as your father entered the house, looking the same as always. Your mother bombarded him with questions, each related to the other. You just watched, frozen in fear, tears streaming from your e/c eyes.

Your father finally got pissed. He grabbed a large vase and threw it at your mother. She collapsed, shards everywhere in her frail body. You stopped recording and dialed 119.

[Hello?]  
"Shhh..He's gonna hear."  
[Oh. Okay. What's the problem ma'am?]  
"My address is ******** My father, he-he killed my mom after cheating on her."  
[Okay, stay where you are now. We'll be there in a jiffy.]

CALL ENDED

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Your father had gone to jail, while your mother passed away despite the great number of surgeries she's undergone. You now live with your bratty aunt who poses as a nice young lady when in real life, she abuses you and claims you are the cause of her sister's death. Insufferable.

You were left broken into pieces in the end even if justice had been served.

~ 

The teacher entered the class and did some introductions for new students and all that stuff. She also addressed the fact that you had to work harder because this was your third and last year before entering college. 

She then proceeded to explain the school rules and activities that were to be done and followed. It was a tad bit boring honestly. A lot boring.

The teacher then ended the class and showed a record of where everyone was to be seated. You squinted your eyes and proceeded to pack your things and head to the assigned seat. 

A window seat. That was nice. Your only problem would be who your neighboring classmates would be. You turned out to be seated beside a person from the boys volleyball team, Ojiro. You only knew him because you are currently the manager. 

"Hey Aran." You said plainly and continued to lay your head on the table. "Hello y/n."

The person in front of you was a girl, she had dyed blonde hair, brown at the roots. (No she's not Kenma.) She turned around and MAN was she pretty. She had bubblegum pink lipstick, and light blue eyeshadow, which made her dark brown eyes sparkle. She gave you a kind smile. Kind. Not fake. "Hi! I'm Lana Suoh! I transferred here from Tokyo. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for you to shake. You slowly shook it. "y/n l/n. Pleasure to be your friend." She smiled brightly and turned back around.

Now the person behind you. You looked back and slightly gasped. He looked the same as last year, maybe a bit different. His build, was athletic. It never let you down every time you had a glimpse of it during practice. You had always blushed at it. His eyes, plain, held no emotion, but it did to you. You've known him so long you could tell his emotions just by looking at those dull brown eyes. His hair is short and light gray with black tips at the ends. His fringe is parted in the middle of his forehead, with one clump of hair hanging down in the middle just above his eyes. You've always found it cute. You quickly turned away.

But he knew you were looking. He was happy you still acknowledged him in a way.

But you were silently hoping he wouldn't be your seatmate. You were afraid he's shut you down, and break your heart like you probably did. 

But at the same time, you wanted to feel his warm embrace, to feel safe from everything. 

You didn't know what to feel about Kita Shinsuke. Should you love him, or ignore him? A big part of you said to continue to love him. But what if he shuts you down?

"That's it for today class. No subjects for today so that you can use this time to familiarize yourself and get used to it. You can roam around the school, just don't leave the campus. I'll be taking my leave."

You stood up and headed for the doorway. "Y/n!" A voice too familiar called out. You began to walk faster. You opened the door and shut it, like you had shut down your true love.

But you didn't mean too.

KITA'S TRAIN OF THOUGHTS:

He knew something bad was happening to you. The Y/n he knew wouldn't do such thing unless she was upset. And she had shut him out for 2 months now. Something very very bad must've happened. But he knew you needed some space if it was very bad. He understood you like he did himself. He loved you as much as he treasured his own life. Maybe he even loved you more. 

He heard from his Grandma, Yumie, that something had happened to the L/n household and it was best to not interfere yet. He respected that. But at the same time he longed to hear your cheery voice. To feel your small, warm, hugs. He was willing to wait if it meant to feel your hugs and cuddles. 

Maybe the time wasn't right.

\---  
You ran to the back of the school, where there was a garden and lovely gazebos. It was you and Kita's favorite secret spot. Where you would tell each other everything. But now, it was a reminder of what friendship you've lost and might never get back. 

You sat down in a gazebo and curled yourself in a fetal position. Silent sobs escaped your lips as tears streamed down your face. You recalled what happened this morning.

FLASHBACK 

Himiko threw a plate in your direction and you dodged it. Himiko was your bratty aunt, who you were living with. She was the closest relative you had and the police had sent you to live there. "It's all your fault brat! And your dad's! If I hadn't told your mother about him, she would be well and alive and you wouldn't exist! But I had to tell your mother didn't I? I had to even develop a crush on your father! That caused a big family feud and I was forced to undergo therapy." [You DO need therapy, still.] You thought. 

Himiko threw a glass of water at you and you tried to dodge it, missing about half of it. The other half was buried in your arm. Good thing it was just a shallow cut. You felt tears sting your eyes due to the pain. You quickly ran upstairs and washed yourself.

END OF FLASHBACK

You touched the arm hit and flinched a bit, the pain still there. 

"Y/n-senpai?" A voice asked. You looked over and saw the Miya twins. You sat up, wiping the tears of your face. "Y-yes?" Osamu and Atsumu sat on both your sides. "Why were you crying?" Atsumu asked, his finger holding on to your chin. You took his hand away, tears running down your eyes. "D-dad and mom." You stumbled between words. Osamu patted your back. "Can you tell us what happened?"

◫◫AFTER EXPLAINING◫◫

You were crying pretty hard after explaining. Just recalling it made you want to jump into Kita's arms and cry.

"I honestly think you should go approach him. He recently asked us if we have news about you and he sounded.. worried. You should talk to him." Atsumu said softly, rubbing circles in your back. "BUT- 'Tsumu doesn't mean now. You can take the time you want until you're ready. Just know there is no way he'll shut you out." The twins looked at each other, recalling that time...

ANOTHER FLASHBACK. YAY! 

They had gone to a before the school year practice. Everyone noticed that their captain, Kita, seemed very very off. 

After the few practice matches they played, they decided to wrap it up and leave. After changing into their clothes, Kita packed in his things and put his jacket over his shoulders. He slung his gym bag over his shoulder and left. 

The twins, Gin, and Suna decided to follow him and see what was going on.

"Kita-San! Kita-San wait up!" Atsumu shouted, running towards the captain. Kita merely ignored them and went his way. Gin ran up to him as fast as he could and caught up to him. "What's wrong Kita-San?" He inquired. "My grandmother is looking forward to my marriage." Kita murmured, a lie, obviously. 

The twins and Suna caught up with the two. "That's obviously a lie, Kita-San." Gin said, trying to keep his cool. As much as he was worried for the light gray haired, his temper was something to try to control. "Wait, wait, wait. What's going on, what's the lie?" Atsumu said, panting. "Kita won't tell us what's wrong!" Gin said.

"Fine! I'm worried about [Nickname]. Is that okay?" Kita stated, a death glare on. He then felt tears sting his eyes. "Is [Name] okay? Do-Do you know anything that concerns her?" He mumbled. The twins shook their heads. Suna raised his hand slightly. "Something about her parents I think. I don't know everything but- I hope that's enough for you to know." Suna said, looking away. Gin hugged Kita. "I'll walk you home, bud. You don't look like you'll be able to do that alone." He said, escorting Kita. He glanced at the second-years. "You can go home now."

"Now we'll go now to give you time to think, alright?" Osamu asked. "Mhm."

▩▩▩▩▩

You walked in the halls of the school, on your way to the classroom. Your eyes were a bit puffy but you could care less. You thought about what Osamu said earlier. {There is no way he'll shut you out.} You better not wimp out on talking to him or it'll be too late. 

You earlier decided that you had to talk to him and acknowledged your decision by buying tofu hamburger, his favorite food, in the cafeteria. 

You mustered the courage to talk to him when you entered the classroom. But the courage soon wavered when you saw a girl standing in front of Kita, in the empty classroom. "K-Kita-San, I-I like you! Please accept my confession!" She bowed, handing him a white card, decorated with little foxes. Kita took the card and unfolded it, his eyes scanning the designs.

He skimmed through the lines and sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but I don't feel the same way." He sternly said. Tears welled in the girl's eyes. "I-It's okay. I just wanted you to-to know." She took the card and rushed out of the classroom. You then awkwardly entered the classroom. "Hi [Name]." Kita said, sitting back on his seat. "Hi, Shinsuke." You then awkwardly proceeded to place the food on his table. "F-for you." You said then headed to your seat and sat down. 

Kita smiled. "It's good to have you back [Nickname]"

RING RING 

The school bell had rung, excusing all students from school. 

You headed to the gym, where practice was (obviously) held, smiling at the small interaction with Kita. It somehow gave you hope. 

You changed into your manager's clothing and started setting up the net. You heard the door open and you turned your neck to see who it was. "Hello, Akagi-San." You waved slightly. He waved at you, "Hi, [Name]-Chan! Do you want me to help you set the net up?" You nodded. 

He ran up to you and helped you, the distance between you was pretty close. But you didn't mind, you looked at him as a brother. 

But Kita minded. He opened the doors to the gym and found Akagi helping you set the net up. The distance between you two was close, Kita tried to control himself from getting too jealous.

"Thank you Akagi-San." You said, bowing your head slightly and giving Akagi a closed eye smile. Kita slightly blushed but was quick to remove it from his face. 

You noticed him and your face turned into a " 'o' ". "Hi Shinsuke." You slightly smiled at him and Kita could see pain written all over your face. Every smile you've smiled today, was fake. And Kita knew that. He could only hope nothing wrong happens today. 

"Hi Y/n." He smiled back at her. 

"YO, YO, YO! What time is it?" Atsumu's voice boomed across the gym. "..Practice time..." Suna and Osamu answered. "You guys are no fun!" Atsumu whined. "Says Barry Bentson from the Bee Movie." Gin said, entering the gym. 

Most of the team members snickered, including you. Kita had to admit it was pretty funny, his lips slightly curved into the smallest smile ever. No one noticed it. But you did. It made you smile even more.

◫◫◫◫◫◫◫◫◫  
AFTER PRACTICE  
◫◫◫◫◫◫◫◫◫

You were currently changing in the girls' changing room near the gym. 

You put on your skirt and left the room. 

*INSERT RINGTONE FOR THE PERSON YOU HATE THE MOST* 

"Akemi..." You slightly growled. Akemi was your shit cousin from Tokyo. She's been homeschooled all her life and can keep a fake act as long as she wants. She's the one ruining your childhood. She's the one who lowered your self-esteem. 

["Y/n, dear~ It's been a while hasn't it?"]

"Ah, yes. That time you attempted to push me down the hole where my mother was buried. Oh and after that, you attempted to poison me with... alcohol, was it?" 

[Ah. Those were fun times weren't they?]

"Not when you're the one on the verge of death. I nearly died two times that day because of you, Akemi." 

[Well, if you don't see the fun in hurting others then you're pure dumb.] Akemi dumbly retorted.

"Pure dumb is when you don't care about what others feel and keep hurting them and aren't aware of the consequences. Remember, your dad, who is may I remind you, a police officer, said last time was the last warning and if you keep hurting me again, you'll find yourself behind bars. That's attempt of murder, Akemi." 

[How's Himiko doing?] Akemi stammered.

"She's doing exactly what you would do."

[Ah. Mom was never one to keep her emotions bottled up. I think it's dumb but at least you're getting hurt.]

"You're a lot like her you know?"

[Are you saying I'm dumb?]

"Half."

[Well, I don't wanna be talking to you for the next hours so I'm just gonna tell you. I'm transferring to your school in two weeks! Mom needs some therapists so me and dad are gonna buy the house next door to yours! Mom's gonna move in there tonight actually and you can live there alone! Me and dad will be coming in two weeks. Now isn't that nice?]

"It's not."

[Why is that?]

"You'll try to kill me, you have more chances to. You can do just about anything that involves me getting hurt." You said, trying to sound confident. But that confidence was already faltering by the second. 

[I knew you'd get it! Now good night!]

CALL ENDED   
WOULD YOU LIKE TO RATE THE CALL?  
◇◇◇◇◇

You wiped some fallen tears. "I hate my life. Lord just end me right now." You muttered, looking up at the sky. "If you were to die, what would I do? You promised not to leave me alone." A monotone blunt voice said. "Shinsuke, you heard?" The boy nodded.

"From what I can make from your side, Akemi, that cousin who tried to murder you countless times, is moving here to make your life miserable?" He inquired. You slowly nodded. You were suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. You hugged him back. "I missed you, Y/n." He said, rubbing the back of your head with one hand, the other, on your shoulder. "I missed you too, Shinsuke." You sobbed in his shirt. "Let it all out, y/n. Let it out." 

And so you did. You told him what was going on.

"And-and... I don't know what to do... She obviously came here to ruin my life. She's faking her good girl act in front of others and then she only shows her family and especially me her bad side. She's undergone therapy countless times but..." Kita nodded in understanding.

He now knew what was going on with you. But he was sure it was gonna take long for him to fully be in your life. He now understood why.

He just hugged you tightly, afraid that you might leave again. "It's okay... Wanna stay over?"

You nodded, burying your face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"My grandma would like to see you again..." He murmured. You smiled.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess it would be nice to go somewhere other than school and home." You said. Kita hummed in agreement. "Now let's go home, it's almost seven and we're still here." Kita said, pulling you out of the hug and grabbing his bag, which he had dropped earlier to hug you. He turned his head around and looked at you. "Let's go."

You walked behind him, following him like a lost puppy. You always admired the way he walks so confidently even if the situation was fraught. 'I don't understand the point of being nervous.' He had once said. He was merely telling the truth but you honestly thought that he's a human and humans get nervous at least once in their lives. Unless he wasn't an alien. And he definitely wasn't an alien.

You soon arrived at the house. It was a one story, with around five bedrooms, as you recall. Kita's grandma, Yumie, was in the front porch, sipping green tea.

She spotted you and Kita and smiled. "Ah, if it isn't [Name]! It's been months since I've seen you. So have you made your decision on marrying my grandson?" You blushed. [Not this again..] "W-well...I-""Grandma. Shouldn't you be resting right now?" Kita cut you off, making you sigh in relief. "Hm... What time is it anyways?"

"7:05 ma'am." You replied.

"Oh! Then it's time for me to rest... Dinner's already set, you can eat as much as you want. And, you have to sleep in Shinsuke's bedroom. The other rooms are not in tiptop shape right now."

You blushed, again. "I- Okay."

▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kita led you to the dining room. He sat down and gestured for you to do the same. 

You sat down, staring at the food immediately. "This looks delicious..." You mumbled. Kita chuckled. "Of course it is, I made it." "Whaaat..." He smiled. "I made it earlier for breakfast. These are just leftovers." 

"Oh." 

The both of you ate in an awkward silence. Once you finished, you stood up and grabbed your plate, heading to the sink to wash it. Once done, you grabbed a rag and wiped it, proceeding to put it in the rack. Right after you finished, Kita stood up and did the same thing. 

"My rooms the second door to the right, you can go there and set a futon up." He said, not removing his attention from the plate. "Okay." You nodded, heading to the hallway. You headed to the second room to the right, opening the door.

His room was empty. Not really but for a bedroom, it was. It had a Japanese futon in the middle of the room, a cabinet in one corner, and a study desk in the other. You found a rolled futon and took it. You rolled it beside his and lay there, pulling your phone out and playing games on it. Not long after, Kita came in, with a few pillows and a blanket. He threw it at you and plopped himself on the bed with a sigh. You noticed he already changed into a white shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair was wet from maybe a bath. You blushed. 

You averted your gaze elsewhere when Kita looked at you, probably noticing your stare. 

"Don't you want to shower?" He asked. Your eyes widened. "I-I don't have clothes though..." He laughed. "If that's your problem, you can borrow my clothes." You turned redder than should have been possible.

"U-Uhm- Su-sure." You stuttered. You cursed yourself internally for stuttering in front of your crush. [Just how cliche...] Kita stood up and took a shirt from his cabinet. He threw it at you. "There you go." It landed on your hands and you stood up, walking to the door. BUT THEN. Your foot tangled with the blanket and you tripped. Well almost. Kita grabbed your wrist and pulled you up. You instinctively turned and bad (good) mistake, y/n. Your face was a few centimeters away from Kita's. Your hands, landing on his chest.

Both of you intensely blushed. and looked away. Kita helped you regain your balance and let go of you. You suddenly felt empty. "S-sorry..." You apologized. Kita smiled at you endearingly, "It's okay. It's not really your fault anyways. Let's just be thankful you didn't get hurt." You grinned at him and left the room.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
•AFTER SHOWERING•  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

You threw yourself to the futon, pulling your phone out. Kita was beside you, staring at the ceiling. [Is this what he does to fall asleep?] You ask yourself.

"No." His monotone voice said, making you confuzzled.

"What?" You asked, baffled that he probably read your thoughts. "No, to both your questions. I don't do this to fall asleep, I'm just like this when I'm thinking. And no, I do not read minds." He said. You raised a brow, "Then how do you-" "know what you were thinking? It just shows it all over your face." You were at a loss of words. You're mind was now set into proving he can read minds. "I told you, I don't read minds." AGH DAMN, this guy kept reading your thoughts!

"You know what? Let's just sleep." You said, done with trying to prove that Kita can read minds. 

Kita just mumbled a goodnight and hugged his pillow, turning over so that his back would face you. You hugged your pillow between your legs and did the same. Falling asleep right away.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
THE NEXT DAY  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

You woke up, not being able to move, your pillow was a lot harder than how it felt last night. 

You opened your eyes, only to realize, you weren't hugging your pillow... You were hugging Kita. You blushed and tried to get out of his grasp without waking him up but... No such luck. His grasp was pretty strong. You quit trying to squirm out of his tight hug. You sighed, relaxing yourself. You weren't complaining about the hug though.

Finally, after around five minutes, Kita woke up. You looked up at him with a small smile on your face. "Good Morning, Shinsuke-San." You greeted, a small blush on your face.

"Can you let go of me now?" You asked.

Kita realized he was hugging you and profusely blushed. He let go of you and you rolled to your bed. "I-I'm sorry..." He apologized.

You laughed at how shy he suddenly became. "It's honestly okay. Your hugs are warm." You mumbled the last part. He raised his brow. "What did you say?"

You blushed. "N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Kita raised his brow at you but didn't ask more.

Because little do you know, he heard what you said.

LATER

The both of you walked to school, a quiet, distant aura surrounding the two of you.

You thought about how your relationship with Kita was right now.

[Our relationship with each other is most likely still being mended because of what I did. And plus- if I want our situation to get better, I have to make mine better too. Himiko will be home later, she doesn't have therapy today... I better try to fix it. Slowly but surely, I'll get back up. I just don't know how.] You glanced at Kita, who looked forward with a straight face while trudging ahead. You looked back at the pavement. [No. Kita can't help me. He's done so much I couldn't probably ask for more. I'll have to rise by myself for the better or the worse...] You kicked some rocks out of your path.

[This is my problem. And I have to fix it by myself. But I don't know where or how to start. How do I gather evidence against Himiko and Akemi? Where could I possibly go for the time-being? Will Akemi's dad defend Akemi and Himiko? So many things to do but so little evidence to carry on. Unless... Unless it's still there. That box Akemi's dad hid, filled with evidence of therapy, behavior! I was the only one who saw him bury it... But it's way in Tokyo. I need to get help from him, do I? It's been a while since we talked, maybe three months. But I can only hope he will help.] Kita pulled your arm, shocking you.

"What was that for?" You demanded. He pointed to his side. "We're at school now." You got embarrassed, "Oh."

The both of you walked to the school gates, to be greeted by the ever so annoying, Atsumu Miya. "Hey! We're having a practice match with Fukurodani today!" "Why so sudden?" You asked. You had a point, you were only a few days through school, and Tokyo was pretty far from Hyogo.

Atsumu pondered a bit, coming up with no answer so he shrugged. "Dunno. But coach just said we were having one." The three of you headed to the gym.

Atsumu opened the gym doors dramatically to be greeted by boys in the Fukurodani jerseys. You smiled warmly at them. "I'll just change." You and Kita said at the same time, heading in opposite directions to change.

"Don't mind them. They're best friends but they like each other. OTP." Atsumu whispered to the team.

"Yeah, n/n told me about Kita-San." A monotone voice said from the team.

Atsumu's eyes widened. "Who are you, how do you know y/n, and why the hell do you call her by her nickname?" He demanded. A boy stepped out of the crowd, he had raven hair, and gunmetal blue eyes. "I'm Akaashi Keiji, I heard y/n was having difficulties here, so I suggested a practice match."

"Still doesn't answer my quest-" Osamu smacked his brother's head. "Honestly, I don't know how you're my brother." He said, pulling Atsumu by the ear and bowing, hurting Atsumu more. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"Nah. It's okay." Bokuto said.

A/n

Do you wonder who Akaashi is to y/n? His relation to her?

You got out off the changing room and entered the gym, to see the boys bombarding Akaashi with questions. You sighed and facepalmed, knowing exactly what the Inarizaki boys were thinking. You pushed Atsumu away and clung onto Akaashi's arm, frowning. "What's all this about?" You demanded. You then turned to Akaashi and hugged him. "How long since the last time we talked?" He asked, rubbing circles in your back. "Hm.. Around three months, I guess. I missed you, Keiji" 

"I heard... why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Nothing..." You both pulled away. 

"Hah?!?! Akaashi got a girlfriend before me?" Bokuto asked, shook.

"No, Bokuto-San. We're not dating." Akaashi stated. "nO cAps." You chorused. Akaashi nudged your arm. "y/n noooo. We're not doing this again." He grumbled. "Fineee." You pouted.

Atsumu raised his hand. "If you guys aren't dating, why do you act so... lovey-dovey." He said. Osamu raised a hand, "I second to that." Alot of peope from Inarizaki and Fukurodani raised there hand in agreement. You slightly blushed and clung onto Akaashi's arm. Maybe you would date him if he wasn't your cousin and if you hadn't met Kita. Kita was still your number #1. 

KITA POV

Kita entered the gym and saw that everyone had seated on the floor, debating. "I second to that." Osamu said, raising his hand. A lot of people raised their hands and agreed. y/n blushed and clung onto Akaashi's arm. Kita felt a pang of jealousy. "What's going on here?" He demanded, trying to keep his calm composure. Which was gonna be hard.

Everyone turned their heads towards Kita. Atsumu smiled at the grey-haired. "We're debating on whether y/n and Akaashi are dating, which they obviously are." He said. 

Another pang of jealousy.

"Uh... No we're-" y/n tried to reason out but Suna cut her off. "No need to deny it, y/n. It's pretty obvious." You sighed in annoyance and clutched on Akaashi's arm tightly, making the boy wince and slap your hand lightly. "y/n we'll talk later ok?" He said, finally escaping your grasp. You just hummed in response. The teams prepared for the practice match.

Kita finally sort of calmed down when the two of you separated. He had lots of questions in his mind.

KITA'S TRAIN OF THOUGHTS (I'll be having this every few chapters)

[Who's Akaashi to y/n? Wait- Why do I care?...

Oh wait, I love y/n... Then who the hell is Akaashi? There has to be some reason or explanation behind them being so close. Wait- I'm jealous, and mad.] He spiked a ball that Atsumu tossed to him, he spiked it real hard.

[And, what if they're dating? Impossible, y/n would tell me right away because I'm her best friend. Oh yeah. She shut me down for two months because of her situation. I can't be jealous. No. I have to support her, as a friend.

But what if I assumed wrongly?] He received a ball that Bokuto spiked. The ball went to Gin, who passed it to Atsumu and he set the ball, for Osamu to spike. Komi tried to dig the spike but was a few seconds late. Inarizaki did a mini celebration. Kita sighed in frustration. [I have to clear my mind! I'll get distracted if I don't] Atsumu served a spike serve, Komi received it and sent it to Akaashi. Bokuto spiked down the ball. Kita tried to receive the ball but failed. "Dammit!" He said in frustration.

"Don't mind!" Akagi yelled.

Kita evened out his breaths and continued the game.

AFTER PLAYING

Y/N POV

Right after changing, Akaashi dragged y/n out of the gym. "Sorry for the late notice, my parents just heard yesterday so I rushed a practice match." He said. "Yeah, it's okay." You nodded at him. "So.. How are you holding up?" He asked. "I'm slowly recovering." "Can you tell me everything on our way home?" 

You raised a brow. "You're staying here?" Akaashi shrugged, "For the night." "Well then, I might as well tell you." 

AT HOME

You entered the house and opened the door for Akaashi, who was still shook about her story. "You don't have to be very traumatized in front of me." You stated, leading him to your bedroom. 

"I know, but... I should've come earlier..." He replied. You smiled at your cousin. "News travels fast in our family. It's not your fault." 

Akaashi looked down, his parents told him something about you earlier and he was just shook. "It's just that- never mind. Let's go to sleep like before shall we, princess?" He said, bowing like a prince to you, an old joke going on.

You laughed, taking his hand. "We shall, my knight."


	2. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟐

You woke up, back facing Akaashi. Akaashi's position was also the same. You rose from the sheets and headed to the bathroom. 

You put water over your face, washing the tears and stress away. You decided to try to talk to Kita today. And you could only hope he'd talk back. [Got to have high hopes then.] You thought to yourself, before changing into your uniform.

When you got out, Akaashi was already drying his hair, civilian clothes on. He finally noticed you. "Uhm, if you're fine with me walking you to school before I leave, I'll gladly do so." He said, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. You smiled at him. "Sure, I'd love that."

He smiled at you softly. "Let's head out now then." You said, walking out of the house first. Akaashi followed you and shut the door, locking it and giving you the keys. You gave the key back to him. "No, no, it's fine. You can come in my house anytime, I have my own key." You assured him. He slid the key to his pocket and sighed contentedly. "You like that Kita kid, right?" He asked. You raised your brow at him "'KitA KiD' Dude, you're younger than him.. And yes, I do like him." You said. slightly mocking him. Akaashi pouted. 

You saw Kita walking to school in the distance. You ran to him, dragging Akaashi along. "Shinsuke-San! Let's walk together!" You yelled, grabbing the 3rd year's attention. He glanced back and saw you, hand in hand with Akaashi, jogging towards him. He managed a smile. "Hey, y/n. Why's Akaashi still here?" He inquired, raising his brow at the setter. Akaashi looked away, avoiding Kita's glare. "He's walking me to school before he leaves for Tokyo!" You answered, a smile on your face. 

"Oh. Well then, it looks like I should be on my way then." He said, walking away. "No! Don't walk away!" You whined. Kita felt a spark of happiness. "Okay then."

—————

"So..." Kita started. "How did you guys meet?" He asked, trying to take it smoothly. You put your finger on your chin, pondering. "Hm... I think when we were toddlers, my mom, being cousins with his mom. At least that's what they say. Right, Keiji?" Akaashi nodded his head in approval. Kita sighed in relief. [I've gotten it all wrong... I shouldn't assume things like this anyways.] "Oh. Okay." "Why, Shinsuke? Were you... perhaps- jealous?" You teased. Kita blushed and looked away. "N-no!" His reaction made you smile even more. "Aw~ Don't need to be much of a tsundere!" You said, clinging onto his arm, making the grey haired blush fifty shades of red. "I can cling onto you instead of Keiji if you want." You suggested. Akaashi complied by clinging onto your arm.

"It seems like you two are a couple and I'm third wheeling~" He whined. 

You laughed, while blushing, whereas Kita just stood frozen in shock, face, very very red. He stuttered incoherent words.

▨▨▨▨▨

Once you arrived to school, you had a small conversation with Akaashi and left, kissing him on the cheek. You clung onto Kita's arm, waving at Akaashi while walking to the building entrance. Once Akaashi left, you looked at Kita. He was looking forward, a stoic face on.\

BREAK TIME

It was just you and Kita eating in an awkward silence in the classroom.

"Have you thought about what Akaashi said earlier, about us dating?" He suddenly said. You nodded. "Mhm. I'd like that but I don't know 'bout you." You replied. Kita slightly blushed. "I'm still thinking about the way I feel towards you, I'll approach you when I'm sure of these lingering feelings." He said, chewing on his tofu burger. You smiled. "Okay." 

When in truth, Kita was just too scared to confess at the time. 

Author: *shakes head in disapproval* Nuh-Uh, Kita. You wanna win y/n's heart, you better act quick. There are some boys out there who have their eyes on her.

Kita: There are?

Author: No, but imagine, what if there are? What if they win y/n's heart?

Kita: ...I wouldn't like that...

Author: None of us would. Now go get your girl!

Kita: I'll think about it...

Author: Think about it?! What if I said Akaashi isn't y/n's cousin and Akaashi's parents and y/n's parents are the only ones who know that- *clamps hand in mouth* I just spoiled an upcoming chapter... 

Kita: Why would their parents do that?

Author: I'm not spoiling!

Kita: please...

Author: Nuh-Uh. Now bye *Disappears*

You went home that day after practice with Kita. The walk was silent but comfortable.

Once he dropped you off, you opened the door to your house and went inside. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a glass went flying to you. As you had no time to react, it went to your tummy. You screeched in pain and fell to your knees. You looked ahead to see your raging aunt. [I thought she moved...] 

"Ugh! My therapist told me I'm a psychopath! Unbelievable!" She ranted, throwing vase at you. [You are a psychopath.] You thought.

Blood dripped from your forehead, the faint smell of alcohol entered your sense of smell. "You're drunk" You muttered. A pocket knife went flying to you and you weakly dodged it, curled up in a fetal position. A pain shot through your whole body as you did so. You winced in pain. Nothing you weren't used to, this was just her warmup attack. "Go to your room. Now." Himiko said, storming out the house and went to her own. "So she just uses me as a punching bag?" You mumbled, grabbing an umbrella nearby to support you.

You slowly stood up, legs trembling. Your e/c orbs losing the brightness it had earlier. Your arms were shaking due to the scars. You went up the stairs in a crawling kind of manner. 

~

You winced in pain as the cotton ball touched the scar in your arm. The open scars had already been cleaned and sewn shut, you were now sanitizing the minor scars. "Ow!" You whisper shouted. The alcohol touching a scar was something you were never used to. The pain was just as painful as when the vase collided onto your body. Or when you slowly took the glass off your skin. 

Once done, you cleaned up the glass and threw it in the garbage, making sure the house was clean. As you lost your appetite, you skipped dinner and fell asleep on your bed.

◯◯◯◯◯

KITA'S POV

[I wonder if y/n's okay now. Should I confess to her? What if she says no? Am I literally scared of rejection?] He thought as he swept the floor.

'Yes you are Kita' A voice from the ceiling said. 

He looked up, "What? Who are you?"

'The author of this story.' It answered, or rather, she answered.

"Story?" Kita questioned.

'Never mind that. Pretend you only heard: 'The author.''

"Okay?" Kita said, genuinely confused.

'I gotta go. Mum's telling me to set the table now.'

"Okay"

"Think about confessing to her. Think about it." And with a 'Poof!', the author disappeared.

FRIDAY

You entered the classroom and sat in your assigned seating. There wasn't practice today so you had extra time to ice your scars. Your lip was a bit swollen because of when you rolled over to dodge Himiko's attack last night but you were sure with a bit of ice, it wouldn't be that visible.

Soon, more students entered the room and sat in their seats. Lana sat in front of you and immediately turned around to face you. Once she turned around, she noticed your swollen lip. "What's with the swollen lip? Did you get hurt? Do I need to call 119?" She bombards you with questions, making you uncomfortable. Lana noticed that you were uncomfortable and stopped. 

"Sorry. I get like that sometimes. Anyways, what happened?" She asked. 

[Do I even trust her?] You asked yourself. "Oh- Uhm, I just fell down the stairs... Hehe." You awkwardly said. You weren't one to lie at all. Lana looked at you suspiciously, raising her brow, then shrugged, "Okay." She turned around and opened her binder.

You turned to your side to see Gin asleep on his desk. You shrugged and turned around. "Hey Shinsuke-Chan!" You greeted. He waved at you with a small smile. "Hello y/n- What happened to your lip?!" Lana turned around. "She fell down the stairs. y/n's so clumsy." She turned back around and continued drawing in the margins of her binder. You looked at Kita who looked at you suspiciously. "Fine~ I'll tell you what really happened later." You whined, in a hushed tone. 

"Okay then. You better not lie." He said, pulling his binder and books from his bag and placing them on his table. 

BREAK TIME

You walked out the classroom and headed to the library. You didn't have much of an appetite due to last night's incident. It was always like that anyways. 

You took a random book and read it. Twelve year old guy who's dad is a sea god, accused of stealing a Master Bolt, stays in a junkie hotel for days, and battles a war god, was all you could make out. [Some people in books have weird and dark backstories. Sorta like me.] You squinted your eyes at the thought.

You heard two voices.

"Ugh. I'm hungry. Can't we eat something?"

"Shut yer trap. It's not my fault you failed algebra! You can't even get the terms right."

"Those pesky fan girls were bugging me while I was studying."

"Studying in the cafeteria."

"The library's too awkward and quiet for me."

"Yer annoying."

"Shut yer trap."

You recognized those hushed voices so you decided to come over. You sat between them and listened to their bickering for a little while before punching both their private parts. 

They yelped quietly and clutched the hurt part and stared at you. "You're so... mean" Atsumu whined quietly. "You guys looked like you were about to beat each other up so I stopped it." You merely stated. "Fine... We'll forgive you." Osamu said, still tightly clutching his hurt part.

"Okay good. Now I gotta head to class and you better not fight because my punches can be harder than that." You threatened, making the twins stand up immediately and salute at you. "Okay!" They whisper shouted. You nodded and left, rehearsing in your mind how you were gonna tell Kita last night's occurrence

\----  
You and Kita looked at each other awkwardly in front of the school gates.

You scratched your nape and chuckled awkwardly. "So... The coffee shop?" You asked. Kita nodded. "The coffee shop." 

The walk to the coffee shop was pretty awkward as the two of you were mentally trying to look for words to say. Or too afraid one thing you say might end up wrong and everything goes bad and shit. You were never one for words anyways.

Once finally arriving to the coffee shop, the two of you chose a seat by the corner and ordered your snacks. "I'd like some f/dessert and f/drink please." You said, hiding your face in the menu. Once Kita was done ordering, the waitress left and he looked at you. 

"Explain." He sternly said. [Wow, he really kept his mum side. Of course he did.] You thought, mentally snickering. 

You slightly raised your hands up. "Okay, okay. Now listen carefully, I'll only say this once and once only once, alright?" Kita nodded seriously. "Himiko found a way in my house and threw a tantrum. Started throwing vases at me. She's lucky I can still pick up the mess because she woulda' been in jail if I didn't." You said, immediately looking down, voice, almost a whisper. Kita patted you in the back. "What if you didn't clean the mess up? Wouldn't you have turned her in to jail?" He asked. You hummed in thought, playing with the sleeves of your blazer. "The only reason I've still survived is because I've been running away from Himiko every chance I get." You stated, still thinking whether to do so or not. Then, it clicked. If you were right, she had therapy today and it was most likely that she was to enter your house... 

What if you took pictures, recorded proof that Himiko was abusing you? Plus, you were planning to go to Tokyo that weekend to collect some supporting evidence about Akemi and Himiko that was hidden years ago. Akaashi promised to help you in on this. Kita would probably help too...

Your head perked up and you met eyes with Kita. "What if I said I have a plan that has around 60-75% chance of actually working? Not very fool proof but I know where and how to get evidences." Kita nodded. "I'm listening..."

"So... Himiko is actually Akemi's mother, and the only reason their separated is because Himiko is... quite deranged. Mostly because of this incident, uh... Himiko used to be friends with my father, she ended up falling for him. But, when she introduced him to my mother, AKA her sister, They both fell in love, and shit happens, Himiko's heartbroken, goes crazy, blah blah blah, gets therapists, you know." You explained. Kita just nodded in understanding. 

"Then, she hates my mum, avoids her for the next years, teaches her daughter, Akemi, how to be a psychopath until Akemi does something major and Himiko gets sent to therapy again. Suddenly, after my mum's death, she suddenly loves my mum. Blames me for shit." You continued.

Kita's eyes widened and he was shocked for a moment before once again regaining his composure. He held back tears, that he wasn't there and was clueless about everything. You put your hand on top of his and squeezed it. "It's okay..." 

It was definitely okay when you were present. It would be okay if you just held my hand until the end. It would be okay if we could just cuddle until everything was fine, even if it took years for the wrongs to be right. I'd feel safe and comfortable if you were there. As long as you're there, I have a will to live and keep going forward no matter how hard it is or the circumstance. 

With those words said, he cried, burying his face into his hands. Y/n just comforting him the best he could and for some reason, she understood why he had cried. Soon enough, the both of them were crying and mumbling 'sorry's to the other. 

After that moment, the two agreed on initiating a plan to expose Akemi and her mom. It would take a while to fully finish but it had a big chance of working. You were just gonna have to play along.

▬▬▬▬▬  
CODE: "y/n speaking", [Akaashi through the phone speaking], 'Kita speaking'

"Wait- so you're actually gonna help?" You asked, shook.

[Yes, y/n. Again, I asked my parents and they don't want you getting hurt as much as I do.] Akaashi reasoned through the phone.

"Okay. So um- me and Shinsuke go there tomorrow?" 

[Yes. I'm pretty sure it's in Akemi's old house, and when they move out, we'll have more evidence.] Akaashi informed the two of you.

"What do you mean? I haven't heard of anything going on in their current house..." You were confused.

[She may or may not have a yandere side and did... stuff in her basement while her dad was in a mission] The raven haired said, disgusted that Akemi was his cousin. Can you blame him though? [I heard that she didn't clean the basement so maybe, just maybe, we can find evidence after they move out.] He explained.

'Oh... Oh my' Kita stuttered out. 

"I see... That would be disgusting, but not shocking due to her background." You put a finger on your chin in deep thought. 

[My same reaction but... Her dad invited us for a dinner before they move, I might be able to snuff some information out if everything goes good.] 

"Are you sure it'll be safe... implementing the fact that she's- hurt people before." You were honestly scared and worried finding out she's done worse than break people's ankles.

Kita noticed your scared expression and squeezed your hand lightly. 'It'll be okay... We'll just hope for the best'

[It's best I go. My parents are calling me for dinner.]

'Alright'

"Okie. Love you and stay away from Akemi."

[Mhm. Love you too and take care of yourself.] 

CALL ENDED  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO RATE THE CALL?  
◇◇◇◇◇

SATURDAY

You and Akaashi walked through the walls of the Gasai family's former house, which they abandoned due to some... psychopathic problems. 

The walls were dusty, from the few years it had been abandoned. Some corners, you and Akaashi would turn and see blood. It was a bit eerie and not to mention frightening. You held Akaashi's hand and he glanced at you, upon seeing your frightened face, he squeezed it. A little comforting thing you loved about him. In a family, cousin-y, brotherly way of course.

Akaashi too was a bit frightened at the aura of the home and the walls that were at breaking point. He heard some rumors that Himiko murdered some of her enemies here. He shivered at the thought. Y/n pointed at a large cabinet locked with chains and locks. Akaashi nodded at the girl. "Good job, y/n." He continued to walk over to the cabinet and tugged at the chains.

Instantly, the chains broke in half, and the locks parted, the rust showing. 

"Well I guess we have to check what's inside now." y/n concluded, putting on some gloves and opening the cabinet. While it was opening, a squeak sound could be heard. Dust blew from inside and you and Akaashi coughed. You fanned the inside with your hand through squinted eyes until the inside was clear. 

Their eyes widened. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Officer, can you please come with us?" You begged. The officer looked up from the reports he was reading and glanced at you and Akaashi. "What's wrong?" You looked to the side. "Well, I'm y/n l/n. And this is my cousin Akaashi Keiji, and um... Our aunt? Himiko Gasai. I used to live with her until she moved next door to my house with her family. But, she still somehow gets into my house and- and abuses me..." You stumbled through your words, fiddling your fingers. The police officer raised his brow. "y/n l/n right? I've heard of you..." He pondered for a while. 

"Your the case last summer! The one where the father killed the mother and was sentenced to ten years of jail because of cheating and murder." You nodded at his statement.

"Ah... We let you move in with your aunt, Himiko Gasai..." He looked through files on his table. "Aha!... These aren't compatible with the files she gave us...?" He flipped through pages. "These are legal documents... Says here she's been through heavy therapy and has been murdering all her past therapists until she was restrained?" He asked, the two of you nodded. "Why hasn't this lady gone to jail?" He mumbled. "Maybe a fake ID and fake documents" His face brightened for a second. 

"Kano! Give me the documents Himiko Gasai passed to us last month!" He yelled. 

He looked back at you two. "Do you guys have any proof other than her documents and your backstory?" 

You and Akaashi smirked. [One step closer to freedom...] "We were exploring her former house with her family, who're gonna move in her house next week. And we may or may not have gotten a few clues that'll help with my case." You said proudly. The officer nodded. 

"Here you go sir!" A blonde male handed files to the officer. He proceeded to bow at the two of you and introduce himself. "I'm Shuuya Kano. But you can call me Kano." He said, a sly smile on his face. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬

The four of you walked through the dusty bloody halls of the Gasai household. You recorded everything for solid proof while Akaashi collected evidence on the way to the cabinet.

You finally reached the cabinet. You tugged at the chains and it immediately fell. Akaashi opened it and fanned the dust away. The officer, who you learned to be Shintaro Kisaragi, looked inside and gasped. "Holy shit!" He yelled, jumping backwards. Kano shook his head. "Sorry, Shintaro's always like that. Lemme check it out." He glanced inside and his eyes widened. "Oh my... I wonder how this wasn't found yet... Then again, she tricked us with fake documents. We don't know what else she could be hiding. Do you guys know anything?" You both looked at each other and nodded.

The two of you took turns while telling the same story you told Kita, except, with more detail. Kano and Shintaro nodded and took notes, eyebrows furrowed. 

Once finished, the officers compared notes and discussed the evidences. You glanced to the side which was the cabinet. Dead bodies lay on top of the other, the newest one's mouth was bubbling. You scrunched your nose in disgust. Akaashi held your hand in fear that if the bodies tumbled to him, he won't be alone. 

"I knew she murdered them, but I didn't know she hid them in her house." Akaashi said. 

You nodded in agreement and took a photo. "Better show these to Shinsuke." You muttered under your breath. "You love Kita-San too much, don't you?" Akaashi teased. You blushed and covered your face. "I do so deal with it!" 

"Since we're here in Tokyo, my parents were wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us...?" He said/asked. You glanced up at him and nodded. "Sure! I'll just tell Kita-San to wait in the train station a bit longer." You said, pulling up your phone. "You asked Kita to pick you up?" Akaashi asked. 

"Yuh." You replied. "He'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Why'd you not tell me?"

"I didn't want you to protest against my decision and tire yourself." You stated with an innocent look on your face. Akaashi sighed. "He can come over for dinner if he wants." You beamed at him. "Okay!" 

▬▬▬▬▬▬

Kita picked the two of you up in his car that you had no idea he had. "I got my license last Summer." He had said. "Oh... Ok!" 

Once arriving at the house, the three of you got off and entered. The door was opened by a tall woman, milky skin, raven hair, and green eyes. She smiled when she saw you. "Ah... y/n... I'm sorry to hear about your parents, we were deeply hurt too and I'm happy Keiji here is helping you claim evidences. How was it?" 

You pondered for a while. "It was good, actually. We found lots of evidences. Me and Keiji also found the box of evidence Uncle Haru buried a few years ago, about Akemi." Aiko, Akaashi's mom, nodded. "Okay then. Seems like a lot of progress for the first day." 

"Now, shall we eat dinner?"


	3. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟑

SATURDAY NIGHT

Akaashi and Kita assured you it was fine they walk you home. Now you had two hot bodyguards surrounding you. You blushed.

•••••••

When you were around one block away from the house, you heard shattering of glasses. A small crowd had formed in front of your house. You panicked. Kita and Akaashi looked at each other and had a mental conversation. 

You ran to the front porch and panted, out of breath. 

Himiko kicked down the door. Once she saw you, she stormed towards you, a vase and knife at hand. You backed away, and so did the small crowd. "You son of a *sensors*!" She positioned to throw the vase at you. Kita grabbed her wrist, backing her away. Akaashi helped and took the vase and knife from her. She fought back, trying to be freed from their grasp. 

Akaashi looked at you with worried eyes. "y/n! The cops!" You quickly pulled your phone from your pocket. 

[Hello?]

"Come here at ******* right away! Please!" You begged

Himiko's screams could be heard in the background. "Agh! Get away from me you freaks!"

[O-okay.]

CALL ENDED  
HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO RATE THE CALL?  
◇◇◇◇◇

Tears welled in your eyes as Himiko pushed Kita down and grabbed the vase. She threw the vase at you and before you realized, it had hit you. Akaashi hit her back in rage and Himiko fainted, he ran up to you, Kita following. "y/n! y/n wake up! No, no, no, no. Please wake up." Akaashi mumbled, tears flooding his eyes. 

Kita took you by the shoulder and leaned you down on his lap. He started plucking the remnants of the vase from your body. Akaashi wiped the blood away. Kita would be lying if he said he didn't cry. His whole state was desperate. Desperate for you to wake up and never leave him. 

The police came and so did an ambulance. The authorities put you in a table and rushed you to the ambulance. Kita tried to enter but they said there was too much people. The ambulance rushed away, leaving him and Akaashi with the police. Luckily, two of the police were Shintaro and Kano, who had originally come to state their case but upon hearing about the emergency, were assigned to that area. Which was luckily your house. 

They approached Kita and Akaashi. "We have enough proof against Himiko and Akemi now. Should we... Or should we wait for the girl?" Shintaro asked. Kita and Akaashi spoke at the same time. "Let's wait for y/n. She's the one who deserves justice here."

"I see."

The four drove through long endless highways, Kita was silent beside Akaashi. He felt that. That feeling of losing someone dear to you. He was experiencing it right now. 

FLASHBACK  
"y/n's not your cousin, when the two of you were born, me and her parents arranged a marriage for you two." His father had said.

"B-but why did you say we were cousins...?"

"So that the two of you would grow close to each other and easily bond through the marriage." His mother answered. "We also want your happiness in this, Keiji." 

"Look! I don't think I'll be happy with marrying her! If we aren't cousins, then this is just a platonic friendship. I know she feels the same way." He argued.

"No arguing now. It's arranged already and you're marrying her after college."

"Fine."  
END OF FLASHBACK

He knew this. He knew how it would break his, Kita, and especially, y/n's heart.

The marriage was inevitable. 

Tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face in his hands. "I'm so so sorry, y/n"

Meanwhile, Kita had a stoic face on, looking out the window. He had no more tears left to cry. If y/n wasn't gonna survive this, he wouldn't know what he would do. He'd be broken. But he can't, no, he couldn't heal. Time will, but his heart won't.

It'll leave a permanent mark in Akaashi and Kita's hearts.

SATURDAY THE NEXT WEEK

Akaashi met Kita in front of the hospital. Ever since the incident, you hadn't woken up due to some remnants going deep down you. They had gotten closer during the week you've been on a coma. 

(A/N: No they will not be potential lovers. I have a different plan in mind.)

But you were still alive. Your heart was still beating. You had an 80% chance to live. Which was big despite your condition. 

They entered the hospital together, chatting about you. You were the main reason they were friends anyways. They mostly hung out after visitor's hours or played volleyball together. You could call them best friends now. They had bonded through their love for you and volleyball. You could call them Hamilton and Laurens. Or Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, or Makoto and Haruka. (Add this: They're shippable)

Uh Huh. They were best franss

Ignore that.

They entered your hospital room, the sound of the heart monitor, slow and steady. A breathing tube was placed in your nose and a tube on your hand to feed you. No matter the fact, Kita still thought you looked pretty even if you were a bit beaten up. The way your chest went up and down when you breathed, your h/c hair scattered across the pillow your head rested on. Your plump lips, slightly parted, small breaths coming out. 

It was all normal now. To see you in this devastating state. Helpless. Half-dead, lying on your own most of the time. The familiar feeling of guilt and sadness washed over the two boys. Oh how bad they wanted to just give up and die beside you. Especially Kita. 

FLASHBACK  
"If you were to die, what would I do? You promised not to leave me alone." A monotone blunt voice said. "Shinsuke, you heard?" The boy nodded.   
END OF FLASHBACK

It was true. If you left, Kita would be so lost and helpless. He wouldn't have a certain direction to follow. Because you were his land mark. Wherever you were, he would follow. (Figuratively not Literally.) You brightened up his day just by breathing or being beside him. What would he do without you?

Akaashi wanted to tell Kita so bad about the arranged marriage but he just couldn't bring himself to. He mustered up the courage and steadied his breathing. 

"K-Kita-San." Kita glanced in his direction. "Yes?" 

"Promise you won't hate me after I tell you..." Kita raised a brow. "Okay." Akaashi sighed. "I-I'm not really cousins with y/n. I just found out two weeks ago. Our parents arranged a marriage for the two of us. For their company... I don't know why they had to fake us being cousins but, that's all I know." Akaashi said in a fast pace. But Kita was able to catch up. He heard every single word in slow motion. Akaashi held back tears but with what's going on now, he couldn't.

Tears fell from his gunmetal orbs. Kita started crying with a blank face too. "I-I know you're being honest and I can't do anything much about that. I'm mad in the inside, yes. But not at y-you. Just that I couldn't do anything for her." Kita said, sitting in the cold hospital floor and leaning his head in your bed. He held your hand. "Please wake up." 

(The fact that Farmer Refuted [Hamilton Song] is playing right now, I can't-)

As if some deity heard his plea, you gasped, sitting up. Kita and Akaashi immediately went to your side. Kita patted your back and Akaashi held you up to avoid falling.

Your eyes fluttered. "W-What happened...?" You asked. 

The two boys looked at each other. "Himiko and Akemi are behind bars. Himiko, sentenced for 10-15 years. Akemi, around 5-8 years for all the murders she's done the past years." Akaashi said. 

You sighed in relief. "Finally-"

Kita interrupted you. "But we have something to tell you, about you and Akaashi..." 

You raised a brow, "What about it?" 

"You guys aren't cousins."

\---

"Me and Akaashi aren't what?" You asked, hoping you didn't mishear Kita.

Akaashi cleared his throat. "We aren't cousins." 

You were now genuinely confused. "What... Then- then how do you explain taking baths together until we were seven?" Akaashi slightly blushed. "Our parents... they arranged a marriage for us. They believed, that if we grew up believing we're cousins, we'd be okay or take the news lightly." He explained. You frowned. "Their idiots then because we look at each other as family and it's too late to change that. You'll be walking me down the isle instead when I get married." You bluntly said, pointing to Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded in agreement. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tell the nurses you're awake." He said, leaving the room.

You and Kita stared at each other for a short while before Kita tackled you in a gentle hug. His cheek rested on your shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't do much." You weakly hugged him back. "Nah... You tried to prevent her from killing me. This hospital part was inevitable. So don't feel sorry." The nurses then entered the room. 

"Ah... l/n-San. You're finally awake." A doctor said as he entered the room. "You recover quite quickly, a normal person would have healed under a month or two with that much damage." The nurses tended to you as the doctor said prescriptions. "If I heard the boys correctly, you're a manager?" You nodded. "Hmm... A manager doesn't really do much physical activity so I guess you can continue with that but avoid doing much physical activity..." He wrote on his prescription paper. He tore it off and gave it to you.

NO PHYSICAL ACTIVITY FOR A MONTH.

EXCUSED FOR PHYS. ED FOR TWO MONTHS

WILL RETURN TO SCHOOL AFTER RECOVERING

CAN CONTINUE WITH MANAGER ACTIVITY AS LONG AS NOT TOO PHYSICAL

You nodded upon reading this. Kita grabbed the paper and read it. So did Akaashi. 

"y/n I better not see you going against these." Kita said. "If she does, we'll lecture her together." Akaashi said, Kita nodding in agreement. 

[I lose one mom and get two moms in return?] You think, scrunching your nose. The nurses took off the tubes in your body and headed out, giving you a smile. Once they were gone, you slumped back in your bed. "Have you told the team?" You asked Kita. He nodded, "You were absent for one week, of course I did. Akaashi told his boy friend too." The first thought on your mind was: [KITA KNOWS ABOUT BOKUTO AND AKAASHI?!?!] "And yes, Akaashi told me about his relationship with Bokuto-San."

You internally squealed. "It's my in real life OTP." You said. 

Akaashi blushed. "Shut up, you two!" 

"Y/NNNNN YOU GOT US WORRIED!" Atsumu entered the room, whining. Osamu followed, kicking his twin, and so did Suna, who had a lollipop. 

"Haha... Sorry..." You said, laughing it off. You scratched your nape comically.

"You shouldn't be sorry! You're not the one who threw a vase at yourself!" Atsumu said, hugging you. Osamu and Suna also squished you in a hug. You couldn't really breath but it was okay because you knew they missed you. "We're happy your fine. Overjoyed, actually." Osamu said. Suna put a cherry-flavored lollipop in your mouth. You took it off and thanked him. He replied with a hum. 

The whole day, the boys told you about how their week was. Osamu even made you his special homemade Onigiri! Atsumu complained about how volleyball practice was boring without you and how Kita made Atsumu run ten laps around the school for whining. Atsumu continued to whine about how it wasn't fair and Osamu had to slap the back of Atsumu's head, causing Atsumu to faint comically and land on the hospital bed with a 'THUMP!'.

Suna dragged him out of the room and left him outside the room.

But when all of you went out that night, he wasn't there. He was in the garbage dump, sobbing crocodile tears. 

*sigh* He never grows up...

▬▬▬▬▬  
MONDAY  
▬▬▬▬▬

You entered the school with Kita. Akaashi had already left for Tokyo yesterday. You walked to the changing quarters and soon headed to the gym.

-

You entered the gym to be greeted by the team shouting 'WELCOME BACK!'

Streamers went from everywhere. And once it all cleared, the team appeared and they engulfed you in a big, warm hug. You hugged the nearest people, which was COINCEDENTALLY the twins. Once everyone pulled away, they gave you bright smiles. Even Gin and Kita. You ran to Kita and hugged him. "Thank you... For saving me." He hugged you back and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Anything"

*SNAP* 

The two of you turned your heads to see that everyone- including the coach, were taking pictures. "Awww! That's so cute!" Atsumu sang. You and Kita turned beet red and you could swear you could've died instead. But you loved your life too much. 

You loved the people who made you happy in this life. Especially Kita. But with this arranged marriage going on, you could only hope for the best. 

\-----

You and Kita walked home like the usual stuff. Except, something happened.

When you were about to turn to the route to your house, Kita unexpectedly pulled you away. "You don't live there anymore, silly." He smiled slightly. You panicked. "What do you mean?" Kita chuckled. I repeat: HE CHUCKLED. You blushed at the sight. "Didn't you listen to me and Akaashi yesterday?" He asked. You raised a brow. "What?" 

"Ugh. You're so forgetful. You're moving to my house remember? Because your house is currently under thorough investigation and is also currently being cleaned up?" He stated.

"Oh." Was all you could say. Until you remembered. "My stuff!" You dashed to the direction of your house and once again, Kita pulled you to the direction of his house. "I'm tired of telling you stuff you don't remember but me and Akaashi took all your stuff yesterday and moved it to my house. Oba-Chan's okay with you staying too. She's preparing your room."

Your heart exploded at how he was making so much effort just to make you happy and safe.

[Oh, you are gonna be the death of me, Kita Shinsuke.] You thought.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! H-how did I even , meet y-you?" You comically teared up. You may be shy, but you had some bursts of confidence here and there. Kita just smiled and led you to his house.

▬▬▬▬▬  
AT HOME  
▬▬▬▬▬

Yumie, Kita's grandma, apparently cooked some of that delicious dinner because you could smell it from the garden in front of the house. Kita opened the door and you went in, inhaling the scent of many Japanese delicacies. Ramen, Udon, Soba, so much of those noodled food (don't take it the wrong way don't take it the wrong way). You could also smell... Takoyaki, Karaage, hm... some of that sushi too! 

You looked at Kita with sparkly, adoring eyes. "Your Oba-Chan made all of this? Cool!" 

Kita smiled to himself proudly. He was shook that Oba-Chan found the time to make such delicious foods. She'd normally just cook up one recipe on one day. She's probably happy that y/n's moving. 

\------

"ITTADAKIMASU!!!!"

And apparently, Mama Yumie was almost as good as Souma Yukihira. Almost. I said almost because it was good enough that it didn't make you horn knee  
\------


	4. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟒

| TIMESKIP 3 MONTHS |

For the past three months, you lived peacefully and happily in the Kita residence. You even earned the property/will of your mom because apparently, your parents divorced before that night mom died. So dad won't be getting any of mom's property/money. 

Kita had also taught you to tend to the garden because you insisted on helping in any way you could. It was a leisure and a chore for you. 

Yumie-Oba-Chan also taught you how to cook lots of delicious food the past three months. 

The Kita household, which consisted only of Kita and his grandma, instantly loved you. Well, Kita loved you way before that but don't tell him I said that. 

During the past three months, you also got closer to Kita, and your feelings for him developed even more. The same goes for Kita. You moving in just made him love you even more as he got to know you more. He knew what you looked like whenever you slept- cute. He knew that you aren't a morning person even if you seemed like one before. You had a big appetite during dinner, and so on...

You were very thankful that the Kita household were more than happy to bring you in. They treated you like you were family, which you loved. The only part was that Yumi loved teasing you and Kita about getting married, which always got the two of you flustered and made your feelings for him develop even more.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

You and Kita walked to school like the usual, talking about what you two were or might do after school, or lessons in school, everything professional. Sometimes, you would just talk about random things that were in the top of your head. Today, your topic of discussion was, nothing. It was pretty quiet. Like some days, when you would walk to school and just be comfortable with the other's presence in the silence. 

On those kinds of days, you would be in deep thought about the arranged marriage. You've been skyping with Akaashi on those days. He even told you he hasn't told Bokuto, whom he was dating (if you didn't get the clues in the other chapter😒), because he didn't know how to break it to him. 

It broke both your hearts. And you knew that if what Akaashi said about Kita liking you was correct, it was gonna break especially his heart. 

You glanced at Kita with a worried expression and took a deep sigh.

You've been thinking about confessing to Kita for the past few days, as so did Kita. You've tried to confess several times before but the words just couldn't get out of your mouth. You'd open your mouth, but nothing would come out. 

You loved him very much. You did and there was no lie there. But why did nothing come out of your mouth when you wanted to put it into words? Why? When you wanted to say you loved him dearly, why couldn't you say it? Were you, perhaps, scared? You've thought about it many times. Why?

\---

KITA POV (GET READY FOR SQUEALING AND BLUSHING❗)

Kita noticed your behavior like that too. He decided, that today, before class, he would confront you and ask you why you were being secretive.

He didn't like when you kept things from him. What if you had to get married to Akaashi right after high school? What if your dad escapes jail and takes custody of you? 

But that couldn't possibly happen. Right?

Once you entered the empty classroom, Kita pinned you down to the wall so suddenly.

(😳AAAAAH😳)

He gave you a stern look, while you returned a flushed face/scared expression. His face softened, seeing your facial expression. "y/n..." He mumbled, his chin now resting on your shoulder, still pinning you to the wall. "Y-yes?" He sighed, his hot breath tickling your neck. "What's wrong?" 

[HAH!?!?!] You thought. [I legit thought he was gonna do something! Stop getting my hopes up! Wait- did he just say, 'What's wrong?' Oh, shit. Maybe I was acting weird earlier...] "W-What do you m-mean?" You asked, trying to pinpoint his exact point in asking you this. 

"Well... You always say my name like you're gonna say something, but when your mouth opens, nothing comes out..." 

Pinpointed.

[I KNEW I WAS ACTING WEIRD]

"W-Well, um... how do I explain this? Uh... I may or may not like you and for the past days, I've been trying to confess to you but my wimp self couldn't say anything last minute...?" You said, more like asked. Kita saw that you didn't lie as you just blurted the words out. A certain habit of yours when you get flustered. He liked seeing his effect on you.

He smiled and moved his head backward, positioning his face to be a few centimeters away from yours. "I like you too, then" He said, with the courage he's mustered, going closer and closer to you as you just stood there, already melting. His lips met with yours and you used your remaining strength to kiss back. Kita scooped you up to avoid you from falling.

After that little scene, the two of you pulled away because you were out of air, panting. (So does that mean they would've made out forever if they never ran out of air?😏)

Your cheeks were flushed and you could spot a small blush evident on Kita's face. Kita put you down and took your chin with his finger. "Be mine?" Your face turned fifty shades of red before you nodded, not being able to utter a single word. Kita smiled at your reaction and headed to the door. Upon noticing, he looked at you. "What? We already dropped our things here, let's go to practice." You shook your head vigorously. "O-okay!"

You entered the gym and headed to the manager's spot with wide eyes, a blushing face, in a stiff manner.

Kita internally smiled to himself. He was proud of his effect on you. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
AFTER PRACTICE

You and Kita walked to class along with Gin. Gin eyed the two of you. "So... You two dating?" He asked. You squeaked a bit and blushed, Kita was just shook. "Uh. Who told you?" He asked. Gin just smiled sheepishly. "May or may not have entered the class room during your make-out session.." He scratched the back of his nape as Kita glared daggers at him. 

"..Sorry..." Gin squeaked before walking ahead. You held Kita's hand to calm him down. "I-It's alright, Shinsuke-Chan." 

He took a few deep breaths and squeezed your hand. "It won't be okay when I know you'll be marrying Akaashi in the future..." 

You held back a sob. "Let's not dwell on that. We'll just have to cherish every moment we have together..." 

"How long?" He suddenly asked. You looked up at him. "How long till you'll be marrying him...?" He continued. You looked down at the floor, then realizing you arrived at the class room. You opened the door and went in, Kita following, not releasing his grip on your hand. "Around a year after college..." You mumbled in response. "Around four to five years... Not much but we'll have to deal with it... What about Akaashi, is he coping well?" You shook your head, worried about your cousin. Kita sat down, and so did you, you turned around to face him. "Not very good, but I'm sure he's telling Bokuto today. I just hope he won't overthink everything." You answered.

"I see." He muttered under his breath. 

"Good morning class! Since the School Festival, as I told you, would be nearing, students can have this day off before going into planning for the class events. Now, I hope you choose to spend your day wisely. You can go home, or stay in the campus. Those who wish to go home can get receipts as passes to go home in the Vice Principal's office. Now go, and enjoy your day!" The teacher smiled as everyone headed out to the Vice Principal's.

You and Kita looked at each other. "Let's go to the cherry tree and wait there until the line's short?" You suggested. Kita nodded and said a 'sure'. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The two of you sat under the cherry tree, admiring the leaves that were now falling down. 

You rested your back against the trunk, putting your arms behind your head as a pillow. Kita lay his head on your lap. "I'm planning on trying to cancel the marriage with Akaashi by proving that we're both happy with our lives right now and we wouldn't want it any way." You said, recalling last night's call with the raven haired.

FLASHBACK

[We need to prove to them, y/n, that we're happy and contented with our lives right now.] Akaashi reasoned.

"Why am I marrying you again?" You asked

[*sigh* I'm the heir to my parents' company and I need to marry someone to be able to get the position.]

"Ah, okay. Can't you just be what you wanna be?"

[They're forcing me into it...]

A sigh escaped your lips as you ran a hand through your hair.

"I'll do it so that we can both be happy." 

You could feel your cousin's smile through the phone, making you smile. 

[Thank you so much.]

"Yes, yes, I love you too. Now get a good night's sleep and stop overthinking, alright?" 

[Okay..]

CALL ENDED  
HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO RATE YOUR CALL?  
◇◇◇◇◇

END OF FLASHBACK

Kita smiled and played with your hair. "I see my girl's getting into the rebellious-ish phase, huh?" You blushed, averting your eyes elsewhere. You played with his hair, making Kita laugh at your cute reaction. "I approve of your plan, y/n. If it means to be with you forever, I'll even help." He said, a smile on his face. 

Your eyes lit up. "Really?" 

"Yes really, now I can see the line's gone, we can go." He stood up, brushing his uniform, his coat tied over his waist. He helped you up. You gladly accepted. You tiptoed to meet his height and gently kissed him. 

You pulled away. "Now let's go!"

You hugged Kita as you finally fell asleep in his arms.

Coming home, Yumie had asked the two of you if you were gonna get married, which she did on a daily basis. The two of you broke the news to her and she pumped her fist. After eating Taiyaki as dinner, the two of you showered (separately of course 🙄) and went to Kita's room. The two of you cuddled and talked about the situation between you and Akaashi, before falling asleep. 

Kita wanted you all to him. He didn't want to sound selfish, but he's sure that he loves you genuinely with all his heart and likewise. As you fell asleep in his arms, he kissed your forehead and mumbled a good night against your h/c hair. As much as the chances of Akaashi's parents breaking the contract off are slim, Kita didn't want you to leave. 

He had found out that since your parents are dead or in jail, the arranged marriage contract could only be broken off by Akaashi's parents. And since your mum, who was the CEO of her own big company, died, you were basically the heiress. Right now, you were part timing as CEO for preparation of being CEO, your mum's assistant was taking over for now under your orders. And plus, did I tell you mum's assistant was her closest friend and your godmother? Well now I did. Did I also tell you, that your mum didn't want to send you to the arranged marriage, and she was forced into doing so? 

So the arranged marriage thing was gonna benefit the company and Akaashi's parents. How selfish.

If anyone was selfish, it was Akaashi's parents. Akaashi had said that. 

Kita fell asleep overthinking everything. 

MORNING

"Rise an' shine lovebirds! Y'all got school today!" Yumie poured a bucket of cold water over the couple. The both of you woke up and sat up instantly, shivering. "Oba-Chan!" You whined. "That was cold!"

Yumie crossed her arms. "I don't care at all, but when you're sick, I'll get some herbs in the garden for you and you can skip school." 

You sighed at the old lady. She never really got her points straight.

You had a nice warm bath and headed to the dining room for breakfast, where you saw Kita gobbling down his food. You smiled and hugged him from behind, wrapping your arms around his neck, making the boy stiffen, but eventually melt realizing it was you. 

You pulled away and sat beside him, eating the onigiri Yumie made for breakfast. "Itadakimasu!"

You ate your onigiri and savored the taste. Once seeing Kita was finished, you ate faster and caught up with him at the door, putting his shoes on. 

(A/N: I literally had to rush to the bathroom because I felt blood and damn right was I correct. There was so much more than the usual amount. This is the 2nd time I'm changing my pad tonight dammit. Ah shit. Now I have to get the hot compress ready.)

You put yours on and grabbed your bag, slinging it over your shoulder. You headed out the door, entwining your hands with your boyfriend. He held onto yours tightly, as if silently gesturing for you to never leave. Your expression slightly saddened. 

"I'll do what I can to stay. I love you very much and I know these feelings would stay even if I get married to Akaashi. I'll find a way for the marriage to be canceled. It'll take time. But just you wait." You stated, squeezing the gray-haired 's hand. 

Kita looked down, a smile on his face. You really did love him, and he wasn't gonna question it. He knew he had nothing to offer to you so he was just gonna offer you his never-ending love and affection. 

"See me one day at our wedding proclaiming to the world: 'This boy is mine! This boy is mine!' And they'd have nothing to do about it, because you're the only one who can make me helpless." You said, looking up at the sky, a small smile on your face. 

"I love you too, y/n." Kita said, kissing you on the cheek. 

TWO MONTHS LATER 

You were part-timing today with your godmother, Kira. AKA your mother's assistant who is helping you run the company's errands. 

The two of you walked down the halls of the large building, discussing taxes and business shit (What? Idk bout business.). You looked through files with squinted eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "Dammit, Kira-San, could you hand me my glasses?" Kira nodded and took your eyeglass case from the tote bag she carried, she opened it and carefully handed you (choice of eyewear) glasses. 

You took the glasses and put it on before proceeding to read the contracts and promotions. "Hm... This company?" You pointed the paper to Kira, the assistant looked at the certain company. "They offer a huge, worth-it deal, should we do a negotiation with 'em?" You asked. Kira put a finger on her chin. "Hm... Nah. Their company CEO is someone you wouldn't wanna negotiate with." She pointed to the name. 

AKAASHI HITOSHI

"Ah." You mumbled. "Thanks Kira-San." 

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, anything. And... I've been meaning to tell you... 

SILENCE

You'd have the power and authority to cancel the arranged marriage right after graduating high school. When you have the full authority over the company. If the marriage is just for the merging of companies, you have to have a say in this." 

MORE SILENCE...

Your eyes widened after processing this. "What. the. Fuck. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kira looked to the side. "I just found out yesterday!" 

"Oh. Well then, I gotta tell Kita." You took out your phone. Kira stopped you. "C'mon! We haf'ta handle the rejections for negotiation offers!" She took your phone and put it in the tote bag. You pouted. "Fine.." 

This was business y/n. The confident, smart y/n. A y/n that isn't shy to reject offers no matter the deal. A y/n that made her mother's company larger and far more successful than before. (She be ✨q u e e n✨)

Kira opened the door to y/n's office. Inside was a small twin bed in the corner, a desk with a pc in the middle, a shelf with books and folders was placed in the other corner, and a mini fridge by the bed. Y/n spent some working nights here when she wanted to be alone, in the large, cold, office room. y/n sat down on her chair while Kira sat in a bean bag by the bed. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

You arrived home with a yawn. You plopped your things by the door and went to Kita's bedroom. You plopped yourself beside him. "*yawn* goodnight baby boy...." You mumbled against his chest. Kita hugged you tighter. "Night." 

You then remembered....

"I can cancel the wedding!" You said out of the blue. Kita's brown orbs widened upon hearing this. "I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said? I thought you said: 'I can cancel the wedding!'" 

You smiled. "Kira-San told me I can cancel the wedding after I take full responsibility of the company, since the wedding is just for merge companies. That'd be after we graduate! Which is in... around four months. Wait till I tell Akaashi, he'll be overjoyed." You squealed to yourself. Kita smiled in relief. "Well, I'm glad we can work this out... But have you thought... maybe you need your dad's consent in doing so? I mean- he was part of the deal.." 

"You have a point there, but we're gonna have to see if it works or not." You said. "You did say, maybe." 

Kita nodded and hugged you tightly. "Sorry for ruining the mood." He apologized, making you shake your head. "Nah. Now that I think about it, maybe I do need my dad's consent." 

"That's a problem for later, right now, we'll be sleeping." Kita ruffled your hair. 

"Goodnight, y/n. I love you."

"Love you too..."

You and Kita walked to school, hand in hand. 

The twins were right beside you, bickering once again about, the subject wasn't clear. One second, it was about Atsumu looking like Barry Bentson, then, it became about Atsumu owing Osamu pudding, then, it was about Osamu eating so much food. AND THEN, Kita scolded them because he got pissed. The twins were forced to part, Atsumu beside Kita and Osamu beside you. You laughed at their way of showing 'brotherly love'. 

(If someone makes an OHSHC pun about 'brotherly love' I swear-)

You finally arrived the school in a dead awkward silence. The twins shot daggers at each other as they walked past the gates. You and Kita let them bicker because they weren't your problems once the two entered the school. 

You and Kita walked to the lockers. You threw your bag inside and took your books. Kita did the same, and headed to you. You smiled at him and headed to the classroom.

You sat down on your seat, the chair slightly creaking. Lana was in front of you, on her phone. You peeked over her shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?" You whispered, making the pudding head startled and jump in surprise. She hid the phone from you and pouted. "You're not looking if you startle me like that!" 

You crossed your arms. "Fine." You leaned to the back rest of her chair. "So, you and Kita-San, dating, huh?" She asked you, making you blush and avert your eyes to the floor. "Y-yes we are." 

Lana chuckled and patted your head. "So... How'd it happen? I mean... You two only revealed the other day that you were dating for the last two months." You thought for a while. 

[If I tell her, she'll tease me. But she's the closest thing I have as a best friend.]

You blushed. "I-I, uh... Uhm, He-he... p-pinned me to the w-wall and then... asked me t-to be his girl-girlfriend." You stumbled through your words, face, beet red. Lana's eyes were wide opened. Her eyes darted to you and Kita, back and forth. She leaned towards you. "You're kidding right?" You shook your head. "I- I don't have any words for this." She said, making you shake your head. "Totally unexpected right?" She nodded, mouth wide opened. 

"I can assure you that this guy radiates dominance." She said, you nodded in agreement. "How was he in bed?" She whispered. You blushed. "Hey! We're not yet at that point!" Lana smirked. "Ahaha. Sure, sure."

*RING RING* 

You sighed in relief. "Saved by the bell." You sat back to your seat. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After classes, you and Kita walked to the gym along with Gin. 

You opened the door to the gym, to be met with the twins, ONCE AGAIN, bickering. "'Samu! Ya know that I'm older than ya right?" Atsumu shouted.

"Yah, so? Yer don't act like it!"

"I don't act like it my ass!"

Osamu kicked Atsumu's butt. "There ya go."

Kita went in between the twins, pushing them down to the floor in the making. "Shut up before I make you two run laps 'round the school, got it?" He gave them a stern, scary look. The twins felt shivers down their spines as they nodded. 

"Now go train." Kita said with a steady voice. Everyone and when I say everyone, even the fan girls who were about to go in felt shivers down their whole body. Except for you. You just back hugged the gray-haired and thanked him for getting rid of the bickering. [She's bold.] Everyone in the gym thought. Kita's mood softened and he turned around to pat her head with a smile, her hair ruffling in doing so. A small blush appeared on your face as you gave him a large, toothy smile. 

"Now let's go to practice!" Kita announced.

"Yes sir!" 

You analyzed the boys movements and their stats as they played against each other. You gave everyone equal attention, but most of your attention was laid on Kita. The way he received, called an out, said 'don't mind!', or spiked down a ball. You could write a whole essay about him and how pretty he is. The water break came and you handed everyone their water bottles and told them about what they did best during the game and the small flaws you had noticed. 

You handed a water bottle to Kita. "You did amazing, Shinsuke!" Kita blushed. "Thanks, n/n." He wiped the sweat off of his milky skin with a towel. "So, are you working a shift today?" He asked. You shook your head. "Nah. I only work four days a week." You said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Ah, okay. Wanna go out? Maybe walk around the neighborhood park." He suggested. You did the setter pout for a moment. 

"Sure! I'd love to!" You considered. You then walked to your manager's spot and drank some water as the game resumed. You continued to take down notes, not forgetting to color code the words. 

▬▬▬▬▬

You and Kita said goodbye to the team as the two of you left the school campus, wearing your casual clothes.

You blushed at his choice of clothes. The two of you headed down to the path to the park. It was around 6:15 PM right at the moment. The sun was already setting, the orange sky, mixing with a bit of pink. You admired the sunset for a moment. Kita glanced at your beautiful face (no objections y'all are ✨beautiful✨) 

He fought the urge to just take you far away from this place. Far away from the problems. 

You looked at him and gave him a bright smile, holding his hand. "Don't think of gloomy stuff during a bright moment. Enjoy the bright moment and think gloomy when it is gloomy." You said. All of a sudden, Kita pulled you closer to him, your face was beet red as it was only a centimeter from his. You could feel his hot breath on your nose. Your hands automatically flung to his chest, where you can feel his fast-paced heartbeat. His hand on your waist, while the other, on your back. You already melted at his touch. You closed your eyes, awaiting for your lover to do as he wants. His lips met yours. You felt your legs weakening so you locked your arms around his neck. 

Moments like these were moments you treasured deep in your heart.

⚠TIMESKIP TO DAY BEFORE GRADUATION⚠

You were once again in the office with Kira. You clacked the files against the table, putting your glasses on. Kira peeked her head through the door. "They're here." She announced. You pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose. "Bring them in." 

She nodded and opened the door wider, revealing the Akaashi family, including their son, Akaashi Keiji. The father went in first, then the mother, then reluctantly, Akaashi. The couple sat on the chairs placed in front of your desk. Akaashi sat on the bean bag, looking at you hopefully. You gathered all your thoughts together and sighed. 

Business (q u e e n) Y/n has entered the chat.

"So... Y/n you called us here?" Akaashi's mother asked, with a kind smile. [Obviously fake.] You thought. "Yes, I did. There are some... things, we need to discuss." You said, squinting your eyes at the word; things. Akaashi's father raised his brow. "Yes, what about?" He asked. You furrowed your brows and looked at the arranged marriage contract, sitting in your hands. You skimmed through the lines and quickly thought of what to say. You sighed. "The arranged marriage. I would like to call it off." The family's eyes widened, except for Keiji. 

He grabbed popcorn from your little pantry and watched the scene go by. 

"Sorry did I hear that right?" Akaashi's mom asked, rubbing her ears slightly. 

You shook your head. "If what you heard was: 'The arranged marriage. I would like to call it off,' then what you heard was correct." You plopped the contract in front of them, then turned it around. You pinned the paper with your pointer finger before the couple could touch it. "If no further objections, just sign here, here and here." You said, pointing to where they should sign. 

Akaashi's father slammed his hands onto the desk, standing up. "I object!"

You smirked. "Except- you can't." The mother's hand flew onto her mouth. "What do you mean we can't?" You turned the papers around and picked it up, skimming through lines until you found what you were looking for. You plopped it down again and pointed to the line.

You cleared your throat and read it out loud. "Here, it says that: 'Both sides of the arranged marriage have to agree. If one side has no parent/or guardian, he/she will have the right to decide his/her decision after he/she turns eighteen.' See for yourself." You smiled to yourself. 

Both picked the paper and read it, muttering curses under their breath. You won. We won. [FREEDOM FOR AMERICA FREEDOM FOR FRANCE- sorry I'll stop] 

A bright light shone on the father's head. "And how exactly would we know you didn't make this up and this paper right here are the actual legal documents? I mean- kids these days are up to no good. AnD! Aren't you seventeen?" He questioned, apparently thinking he's turned the tables. Akaashi's mother smirked. 

They weren't expecting what comes next. [What comes next? Soon you'll see~]

You bit your lip to avoid laughing, but miserably failed. You chuckled. "My eighteenth birthday has already passed last year and just so you know... Kira here has a friend that works for the government. Kira, bring him in!" You ordered. Kira rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a blonde man with blue eyes, he wore white glasses. He walked in and went by the table. "I'm Ukyo Asahina. And, I heard that I was needed? Was the contract I gave wrong?" He asked, putting a finger on his chin. 

The Akaashi parents awkwardly chuckled. 

"They want to go against the marriage and think that... these documents aren't legal."

"Hah? But I got them from the office! It's impossible." Ukyo grabbed the paper and skimmed it. "Nothing's wrong." He put the paper down. "Well.. There's no problem, so you can leave now Asahina-San." You rested your chin on your hands. Ukyo nodded, when suddenly, his phone rang. "O-oh I gotta pick it up." He answered the phone. "Daisuke! Bad timing. What does your millionaire ass want now?" The blonde closed the door gently behind him. 

You averted your eyes to the Akaashi parents. "So? Are we gonna make this any longer?" 

They shook their heads, "No..." and took a pen from your table. 

You pointed to where they should sign. "Here, here, and here." They reluctantly signed the paper as you watched, amusement shown in your eyes. Once they were finished, you took the paper and gave it to Kira. "Here ya go." Kira took the paper and walked outside. You looked to the parents and looked at them with a stern face. "Now that business is done, go." You emphasized the last word. The parents glared at you for a second before walking away, slamming the door shut. 

You buried your face in your hands and sighed. [We won, Shin, Keiji.] 

For a few seconds, it was silence, until you heard a 'crunch'. Your head perked up to face where the sound came. Akaashi was seated in your bean bag, eating your popcorn. He smiled at you, before throwing the empty bucket to the trash. "Good job, y/n. Freedom for you, freedom for me." He gave you a thumbs up and walked out the door. 

You played your happy playlist and put on your earbuds while walking out the building, catching a bus. You put a coin down the box and sat in an empty seat, which was easy to find since the bus only consisted of a few people. 

Once entering through the small gates of the Kita residence, you saw Kita sleeping in the front porch. "Kawaii." You muttered under your breath, a smile on your face. "He must've been waiting for me." 

You sat beside the gray-haired, and poked his cheeks. His eyes shot opened and as soon as he saw you, he hugged you. You patted his back. "We won, Shin, we won." 

Kita smiled.


	5. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝟓

❝We won.❞

Kita's eyes widened as his lips curled into a smile. "You're not kidding right?" You smiled at him dearly and gave him a peck on the lips. "Why would I? This is a serious matter." Kita carried you out of happiness and twirled you around. He kissed you, putting you down and planting his hands on your shoulders. "I'm so proud of you. You actually did it." 

You hugged him. "Bokuaka can live in peace now." You said, making Kita chuckle. 

"Yes, and we shall too." 

THE END

OK JKJKJK! I told you last chapter this story isn't done yet! 

MONTHS LATER

@ UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO

You and Kita arrived at the university. The both of you stared at the gates and beyond. You held his hand tightly. "I'm so nervous..." Kita glanced at you and smiled. "It's okay. I'm nervous too. Now let's go see our dorms?" You nodded. The two of you carried your luggage and walked towards the gate. 

You spotted a particular bed head. "Kita. That's Kuroo! Can we go with him?" You looed over to Kita who just nodded. The both of you power walked towards the former Nekoma captain. "Tetsu!" Kuroo's amber eyes darted towards the sound of your voice. "Ah... My little y/n!" You beamed at him. He looked at Kita. "And... you are?" Kita cleared his throat. "N/n's boyfriend." 

"Ah, my little y/n-chan is finally satisfied." Kuroo said, patting you on the head. 

"Anyways, Tetsu, wanna walk to the dormitories together?" You asked. Kuroo nodded, picking his luggage up. "Let's go!" 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"My roommate's name is... Akemi Gasai?" Your eyes widened and the boys gasped. "Why's Akemi here?" Kuroo asked. Kita raised a brow. "How do you know who Akemi is?" Kuroo stuck his tongue out. "She's me and Y/n's cousin. Duh!" 

"..."

"Okay." Kita said.

You skimmed through the paper again. "My roommates are Akemi, Kiyoko Shimizu, and Yukie Shirofuku." You said. Kuroo sighed. " I know your two other roommates. Nice people." You shrugged. 

"Oki." 

-  
Meanwhile...

Shimura put her hand over her mouth. "It can't be... Akemi's escaped... Kisaragi get here!" Shintaro ran down the stairs and went towards the black-haired girl in a rush. "What?" He panted out. "Akemi's escaped, look!" She pointed to the psychopath's jail cell. 

"Ah, shit." Was all Shintaro Kisaragi could say. "Kano! Track down any activity that Akemi could possibly be drawn too." Kano thought for a while. Shimura sighed. "L/n-San said that she was crazy about murdering her." Shimura's black orbs scanned the cells, in one of them, slept Himiko Gasai, Akemi's mother. "Call the Mekakushi Gang. They can probably help." 

Kano, stopped typing. "Are you sure? I'm not sure if Kido would respond, she might think it's one of my pranks." Shimura had a stern look on her face. "Then use the hotline. Now go. Akemi may not look like it but once she gets her hands on a knife, someone's dead." 

It was now a gamble to see if Akemi was in UTOKYO

-

❝Akemi's back❞ 

You and Shimura said at the same time. 

Kita and Kuroo stopped in their tracks and looked at you. 

"What?" 

You sighed, feeling a tear run down your cheek. "When I thought everything was okay, when I thought it was gonna go back to normal, Akemi just goes and ruins it. I had to jinx it, didn't I?" You said, crouching down and burying your face with your hands. Kita immediately knelt down and ran a hand through your hair. ❝It's okay...❞ You stumbled forward and buried your face into Kita's chest. Your tears immediately soaked through his shirt. "As long as your there... it will be. Promise to always be there?" You slowly looked up to him. He slightly gasped at your tear stained red face. He smiled at you with a worried expression. He hugged you tight. "I promise..." 

The two of you stayed still for a few minutes before a bored/worried Kuroo cleared his throat. "Your leaving someone alone?" You laughed and stood up, helping Kita up. "Thanks for waiting." Kuroo nodded. "Now let's go!" 

When you arrived at your dorm, there were two girls, one with short brown hair and matching eyes, and a really pretty one with raven hair and matching eyes, a beauty mark on her left lower cheek. 

"H-hi! I'm Y/n L/n, but you can call me Y/n." You stuttered. Kita wrapped an arm around your shoulder in order to calm you down. Kuroo stepped forward. "Ah, Kiyoko, Yukie-San. Nice meeting you two here." He greeted. Kiyoko waved. "I'm Kiyoko Shimizu and this is Yukie Shirofuku." She pointed at Yukie who waved. "Hi Kuroo-San." They both said at the same time. 

Kuroo looked at you then at the girls. 

Kuroo had a stern look on his face now. "Now, your other roommate, Akemi? Don't trust her, she's me and y/n's cousin and she's done horrible things to us both before. She was imprisoned but it seems she got out. I'll leave it to y/n to tell you later but promise you won't tell." 

The girls shivered and nodded. 

Kuroo smiled. "Great! Now me and Kita will be heading to our dorms. Protect y/n at all costs, well not really all, but you get it." They nodded again, a bit more seriously now. 

Kita waved at you and so did Kuroo, who afterward, threw an arm around Kita's shoulder causing the gray-haired to glare at him. Kuroo shivered and let go, raising his arms in defeat. 

"Okay, we'll best be going now. Bye n/n." Kita said, kissing you on the cheek. Your cheeks flared red. "B-bye Shin." 

Once they left, you closed the door and leaned your back on it, crouching down. Tears immediately welled in your eyes. Yukie and Kiyoko rushed towards you and knelt in front of you. Kiyoko hugged you and patted your back. "Let it all out, hun." Yukie said, her lips pressing into a thin line. Kiyoko rubbed your head, you sobbed. 

"Summer before third year..." You sobbed out. The girls ears perked up. "What about it?" 

"Dad... cheated on mum, had a big fight... Threw a vase at her, she died of blood loss. Dad's in jail... I had to live with aunt Himiko, Akemi's mum. Himiko lives alone because of therapy and shit. She abused me every day. Until Kita came and helped me. One day, she got caught hurting me outside the house, my cousin, Akaashi and Kita helped me against here before the police came..." 

Yukie raised a brow. "Wait- Akaashi Keiji?" You nodded before continuing.

"But I almost died because of the vase she threw at me. I woke up, a week later, Himiko and Akemi's murders and crimes were exposed and both of them were locked up... Akemi always hurt me in some sort of way when we were children... Broke my ankle once..."

(I swear if the Sangwoo comments suddenly pop out-)

Kiyoko winced at your back story. "I know that if we say sorry, it won't really help. But always know me and Yukie will protect you. Right, Yukie?" Kiyoko looked at Yukie, the brunette nodded. 

"Now when I thought everything was finally okay, Akemi's suddenly our roommate. Akemi Gasai." You said, burying your head into your knees, sobbing. Yukie rubbed your back. "You didn't know, hun. It's okay." She comforted. "Now let's unpack shall we?"

The room was pretty big for a simple dorm. Two beds were placed on each side, each being separated by cabinets with pullout drawers. There were pullout drawers under the bed for extra things too. In each corner of the room, there were study desks. 

The three of you looked at each other. "I take the right corner." You said. Kiyoko then proceeded to take the bed beside the one you were taking. Yukie took the one in front of yours. You stared at them. "What? It's called to avoid a direct approach." You nodded at their response and sat in the bed. You started unpacking as well.

While the three of you were unpacking, you told them more of Akemi's crimes. They just nodded and said their opinions. 

Until, Akemi walked in. Her dirty blonde locks (IM FINALLY GIVING HER A DESCRIPTION- if I did... then ignore the past desc) were tied into high pigtails, her golden-yellow orbs scanning the room. Her beige sweater that went up to her thighs had a bit of blood in the corners. 

She was the reincarnation of Himiko Toga. 

(Sorry I had to put that.)

"Well hello there, Y/n L/n." She greeted. 

You flinched at the sound of her high-pitched voice. "Ah... Akemi Gasai in the flesh." Kiyoko muttered. Yukie sat down beside you and Kiyoko on the floor. "You didn't tell me your cousin looked like Himiko Toga!" She whisper shouted. You shrugged. "It wasn't important in my opinion." Yukie lightly slapped you on the arm. "She's gonna sleep in the bed beside mine, what if she murders me in my sleep?" 

"Shut up, I'm her target." You deadpanned. "Yeah... but... Yandere..." Yukie stammered as Akemi walked closer to the three of you. "What're you all talking about?" She asked, tilting her head, a creepy smile on her face. 

"Our majors. What's your major, Akemi?" You asked. Akemi thought for a while. "Phlebotomy. All about blood!" 

You tilted your head. "But don't you need to have GED in high school to be accepted?" "I did!" 

She started unpacking her stuff by her bed. "Well... me, Kiyoko, and Y/n are just gonna hang out for the rest of the day. We'll se ya later." Yukie said, pushing you two outside. She placed a small camera in by the door. 

"Let's go." She said. 

Yukie pushed you and Kiyoko towards the corridor where she opened her phone and swiped on it. "What the heck was that for?!" You asked, an irk mark on your head. Yukie showed you her phone, revealing the dorm. "I used to do it with the boys back at Fukurodani. I guess I bring a camera out of instinct now. It's connected with the camera. This way, we can watch what Akemi's doing." She explained. You took the phone and stared at the camera. Akemi was still standing there, a crooked smile on her face. "Y/n you bitch. You brought me and mum to jail and you're so going to pay for it." She walked towards her bed and sat down at the edge, pulling her back pack to her lap. She took everything out. Knives, drugs, ropes, and all that Yandere shit was scattered across the bed. "First I'll turn your friends against you... You'll be very broken considering you never really had friends. I'll get them to bully you... yes, that could work. Then I'll turn your boyfriend against you. He is cute, why don't I date him? You'll be broken and all I need to do is do the honors of killing you. You won't be against it in that state!" Akemi cackled evilly, pleasured and satisfied with her plan.

"You'll pay, y/n." She had an evil psychotic smile on her face, sending shivers down you and the girls' spines.

Kiyoko took the phone and zoomed into the bed, analyzing the things scattered. "Looks like she is a yandere. We'll have to get rid of her before something goes wrong." You nodded in agreement. "Let's watch her somewhere else."

The three of you decided on a Boba shop across the road, it was only less than a block from the university so you decided to walk.

You sipped on your drink, watching the screen intently. Akemi was just fixing her things, spewing random details about the plan. It was random, but it was important for you three. Whatever she was plotting, you needed to know every single detail no matter how small and insignificant, because if you missed at least one detail... Things could mess up. Badly. Kiyoko took down notes while you listened for every small detail. Yukie... well...she just munched down on her food. You screen recorded it for further analysis and so that the boys could listen.

"I thought that they had Akemi wear a straightjacket?" Yukie asked as she munched on her food. You shook your head. "They only put her in a special cell... But I guess she found a way out." Yukie and Kiyoko nodded their heads in understanding. You sipped on your drink as Akemi started talking again. "Or... maybe I'll just kill y/n's boyfriend~ It would be nice... It would be nice." She said to herself.

Your eyes widened and you almost spilled on your drink. Kiyoko wrote down notes in a heavier manner, making the characters she wrote bold. Yukie chewed on her food harder like a dog, proceeding to ask for seconds. Maybe it was anger seeping through all three of you right now...

"And I'll kill her friends too! That would be too fun!" Akemi said as she flung a knife in the air and caught it. "Ah, y/n, y/n~ you do not know what's coming for you~" Akemi chuckled, sharpening her knife.

You just stared at the screen in shock along with the two other girls. Kiyoko jotted down the phrase: '•Kill all y/n's friends?' and rested her head on the table with a sigh. Yukie slowed down her eating and drank water in order to gulp down all the food. You looked at the notes Kiyoko took. You shook your head and slapped yourself in order to see if you were just in a big, bad, nightmare. You opened your eyes and saw that you were still there, looking at the note pad. "No, no... All of... us?" You mumbled.

Yukie put a hand on your shoulder and rubbed it with her thumb. "It's alright... We're all in this together. And rest assure that we won't leave you. Never. We're not like that. Right, Kiyoko?" Kiyoko put her head up and nodded. "I won't let you suffer alone."

You smiled at your new friends. "Thank you guys, so much. I am so grateful to have friends like you." You smiled at the two. They smiled back and ushered you up. "Let's go to the dormitories before Akemi does something bad. We can't trust her alone." Kiyoko said.

The three of you paid the check and left the shop.

MEANWHILE...

Shimura had called for the Mekakushi gang. Only few of them had come though. There was Shintaro, Momo, Kido, Kano, Marry, Konoha, and Ene. But they were enough for the search. Shimura stood in front of the incomplete gang. "Shintaro, Kano, the two of you have had contact with y/n, ask her if she knows anything. If she knows something, bring her here immediately and let's confer with her. Bring Ene with you. Kido, Marry, Konoha, I want the two of you to search for Akemi. Search here in Hyogo first then search Tokyo, where y/n is. Try to search around UTokyo too. I heard y/n's there." Shimura discussed. All of them nodded sternly, even Kano.

(UHM... SO I MIGHT GIVE OUT PICTURES OF THE CHARACTERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER)

"The search starts next week. Gather information if you can, but you don't really need to." Shimura continued. "This is a picture of Akemi." She showed a picture of the psychopath. Konoha raised his hand. "Isn't that Himiko Toga?" Shimura sighed. "No. Now I'll give you a brief report on Akemi and why she needs to be locked up." The group nodded.

"Akemi's done a lot of anonymous murders, which means she murders people and hide their bodies in an intact place. That way, she won't get caught. But ever since Y/n and her friends spilled some beans on her, we've found the bodies and caught her and her mom, Himiko, who is also locked up here. Most of the 'MISSING' flyers from the past years were retrieved and were matched up with the DNA from the bodies we found at the old Gasai residence. And according to y/n, Himiko's taught Akemi to hate y/n and her family. So... it's possible that Akemi is targeting y/n. Now, most of the bodies have been scanned and about half of them have been drugged, so it's possible she also deals with drugs. I want all of you in the field searching for any evidence you can get next week so you better prepare." Shimura sternly explained, her voice not faltering once.

"Understood?" Shimura asked. "UNDERSTOOD SIR YES SIR!" They all yelled out of fear, except for Kido. She just whispered an 'Understood...' Shimura glared. "Who you calling sir?"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" They all saluted. Konoha just looked at them in confusion and copied them.

"Now, y'all can leave now. Go!" All of them scrammed around until Shimura death glared at all of them and they all left.

Shimura sighed. "Kids..." The twenty year old said.

KIYOKO'S TRAIN OF THOUGHTS

As the three of us walked to the dormitories, I thought about y/n and what she must be feeling knowing what her cousin is planning for her. Especially when it's very bad.

[I feel so bad for her... To have that kind of life right now... it sucks. Especially when the one aching to kill you is your cousin. She also has to work as CEO for a very busy rich company. I wonder how she's holding herself together after all these...] I glanced at the h/c haired. She had a pained expression on her face. I knew I wasn't really good at calming and comforting people but it's worth the shot. I rubbed her back in order to calm her down. Yukie just whispered comforting phrases to her. [She must have a goal or something, motivation. But it's easy for people to give up nowadays... Especially teenagers. She must want to achieve her goal badly. What is her goal, though? It must be something she treasures or is very significant to her. She doesn't deserve all of this. A normal teenager's problem is studying, homework, pop quizzes. Not all this. If it means carrying her burden along with her, I'll do it. I will fight for her. I will help her get over this. She seems like an amazing person after all. Maybe this is why a person as 'unfeeling' like Kita fell in love with her. Because of how she struggles through her burdens and accepts it. She lives through it and suffers through it. I wonder how she still stays positive up to today. I'm probably very lucky to have met a person like her. Maybe her life story will have an impact on me and my personality. For the better.] I held her hand and rubbed circles in it as we entered the dorm, spotting Akemi napping.

YUKIE'S TRAIN OF THOUGHTS

I looked at the figure of Akemi sleeping. She looked peaceful... But I know that it's just because she's sleeping.

[Poor y/n, having to go through the burden named: 'Akemi'. I'm sure that this is just an obstacle for y/n. Like the boss level. And maybe, just maybe, I can learn something good out of this obstacle. And there's no way I'd leave y/n alone... She's faced too much, she definitely needs a break. I mean- did the God's intern accidentally screw up and put all the burdens in two years of y/n's life? If the guy did, God has to fire him. The guy just pure sucks.] I lay down on my bed as y/n took a bath. Kiyoko lay on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. [She must be processing this whole thing too. About how hard it must be to be y/n right now. It really is hard to process it. But I wonder how y/n processes it. It has to be really hard to process it as the main target. But since y/n has some police friends, the job should be less challenging than how it would normally be. If she's facing a burden like this, except way worse, then I'm willing to help.] I checked my phone. 5:30PM [We should be ordering or cooking dinner soon. We'll have to decide on what everyone wants. If we don't want to anger Akemi yet... I'll honestly eat anything but I'm more of in the mood for some tofu. My vegetarian side is really pushing in now.] I heard y/n sing the song f/music as the shower went on. The song is pretty cool. [It's pretty hard, considering she's been carrying the burden for almost two years. God's intern really is dumb.] I took some chocolates from my pocket and stuffed them into my mouth. [Damn, this chocolate almost made me forget about the situation...]

After I finished eating, y/n came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and Kiyoko went in. "How ya doing, y/n?" I asked. She looked down and sighed. "Fine, I guess."

And I knew she wasn't.

But who could blame her? With what she was facing, there was no way anyone would be happy about that.

All we could do is somehow help her.

"Well... School starts tomorrow and we could probably squeeze some time after school...?" Yukie wiggled her brows and y/n knew what she was implementing. She sighed.

\-----

"No." You said, plopping yourself down on the bed.

"But y/nnnnn~" Yukie whined, stuffing more chocolates in her mouth. You deadpanned and sighed, pulling out your phone and scrolling through your socials. You chuckled at this one photo of the twins. "It's been a while since I've seen the two..." You whispered to yourself. Kiyoko emerged from the bathroom and Yukie went in. "Yukie can be a pain sometimes..." Kiyoko sighed, lying on her bed.

WITH THE BOYS

"Is y/n gonna be okay with being roommates with Akemi?" Kita asked Kuroo for what seemed like the millionth time for Kuroo. Their other roommates, Bokuto and Konoha had already left to hang out, leaving the two.

Kuroo sighed. "Why don't you text her? I'm sure she's fine." Kuroo suggested. Kita smiled and took his phone, typing on it. "Thanks Kuroo-San"

N/N 💖💕

Shin💖  
Hello n/n  
How are you?   
How are you grappling with the fact   
that Akemi is your roommate?

N/N💖💕  
Hi Shin! :)  
And to answer your questions;  
⒈ I'm okay! Kiyoko and Yukie are really  
nice!  
⒉ Kiyoko and Yukie helped me process  
it, but I'm still a bit sad...  
N E ways, what about you?

Shin💖  
Good to know you're okay.  
You got me worried with the news.  
Well, I'm okay, my roommates are   
good, i guess

N/N💖💕  
Yay!   
what do you mean by 'i guess'?

Shin💖  
I mean... they're a bit loud, except for  
Konoha. (a bit loud means very very loud  
btw)

N/N💖💕  
Oh I see.  
Yukie's also pretty loud but not that much,  
she's very nice though  
Kiyoko isn't really good with words but  
her actions speak for her.

Shin💖  
Good. 

N/N💖💕  
So why did you text?

Shin💖  
I just wanted to see if you were okay and  
Kuroo-San was getting tired of me asking  
if you were fine.  
But you're fine now, right?

N/N💖💕  
Now that you're here, yea!

Shin💖  
:)

N/N💖💕  
*G A S P*   
You just... did ':)' 

Shin💖  
Yea... so..?

N/N💖💕  
You used to say you have no time to use  
it!

Shin💖  
Well... maybe I just wanted to try it out..?

N/N💖💕  
Okay! 😊

Shin💖  
mhm... so now that we know we're both  
fine, what do we do?

N/N💖💕  
Well... I'm kinda deciding dinner with the girls  
rn

Shin💖  
Oh  
Am I disturbing you?   
Should we stop texting?

N/N💖💕  
No! You're not being a nuisance!  
We can talk about random things!

Shin💖  
Are you sure?   
Konoha and Bokuto just came in and I can   
try to talk with them

N/N💖💕  
Yeah!   
We're deciding on onigiri  
So, do you need me to leave so that you can discuss  
dinner with your roommies too?

UNO REVERSE CARD!

Kita sighed at your obliviousness. "So Kita? What do you want?" Konoha asked. Kita waved him off. "I'm okay with anything." He continued typing.

Shin💖  
We've decided now.  
So... how are you really feeling  
about Akemi?

N/N💖💕  
I don't know... I'm gonna try to call Kisaragi-San later  
along with Kiyoko and Yukie 

Shin💖  
Okay, good. If you need me,   
you can go visit me anytime,  
okay?

N/N💖💕  
YESSIR!

Shin💖  
Okay bye.  
Good night. Sweet dreams.  
Liked by N/N💖💕

N/N💖💕  
Aweee!  
gn! ilysm!!1!111  
Liked by Shin💖

You smiled at his message. [Best. Boyfriend. Ever.] You thought as Kiyoko left to get onigiri. 

You gestured for Yukie to come with you. She went to your bed and sat on the edge. "What?" She whispered. "Let's call the cops." You whispered. Yukie nodded and exited the room, saying she still had to get stuff back at her friend's dorm. A few minutes later, you exited, saying you needed to jog for a bit. Akemi just smirked. "You're just scared of being alone with me."

You rolled your eyes and left, going straight to the restroom nearby, where Yukie was in. You entered and locked the door behind you. "Yukie?" 

Yukie perked her head from a stall. She gestured for you to enter. You went in and pulled your phone out. "Let's make this quick."

You dialed Shintaro's number

SORRY BUT THIS NUMBER IS UNREACHABLE

You gritted your teeth "Shit."

You dialed Kano's number and placed it next to your ear.

SORRY BUT THIS NUMBER IS UNREACHABLE

You could swear your phone wasn't letting you call anyone.

You took Yukie's phone and dialed both numbers, to have the same answer. "Fuck."

Yukie looked at you worriedly then sighed. "Let's just go."

On the way to the dorm, you met Kiyoko and the two of you told her about the fail. She just pursed her lips and said: 'It's not your fault. Maybe their busy...?' The two of you nodded and held back groans of failure. 

That night, the four of you ate onigiri and went straight to bed. 

MISSION LOG:

DAY ONE: FIFTY/FIFTY,

Y/N AND THE GIRLS RECEIVED INFORMATION ON AKEMI'S PLAN BUT FAILED TO INFORM KANO AND SHINTARO. 

THE MEKAKUSHI GANG ARE CURRENTLY PREPARING FOR THE SEARCH AND WERE TOLD TO PUT THEIR PHONES ON SILENT AS THE TRAINING WENT ON.

AKEMI IS PLOTTING HER 'REVENGE' ON Y/N AND HER FRIENDS

You woke up, the alarm you set ringing so loud, you wanted to blast it to pieces.

You sat up and yawned, ruffling your hair as you did so. You got up, grabbed your things, and headed to the bathroom. You looked at the mirror. Your h/c hair was frizzy, e/c eyes were a bit small as they had been closed the whole night. You splashed water on your face continuously until you were satisfied. You grabbed a cup and put some water, gargling it. You spit it and washed it off with water.

(WHY THE HECK AM I WRITING ABOUT THIS)

After, you showered and changed into presentable but casual clothes.

Akemi was outside the bathroom when you came out. She entered, slightly pushing your shoulder. You walked out, your friends were already drying their hair. "Morning guys." You said with a yawn. "Morning..." They both answered, in a sleepy tone. "First day of my first year in college, wonder how it's gonna go..." You muttered. 

After getting ready, the three of you headed out and walked towards the main building. You all headed towards your classes, which were separate because of your courses. You were taking business, to sharpen your skills as a young CEO. 

"Iwa- chAN~" A voice called out. "SHuT UP KUSOKAWA!" A different voice answered. You just ignored it and sat down. 

A few seconds later, a man with spiky, brown hair, sat down beside you.

(SO I SAW A HEADCANON THAT IWA WAS FILIPINO

I LOOKED UP SOME WORDS AND DECIDED TO MAKE HIM ONE HERE

I'LL BE TYPING WORDS THAT ARE SIMILAR TO THE ENGLISH MEANING)

"Nakakainis naman yun." (That guy's such a pain...) The guy muttered, softly slamming his hands on the table. You darted your eyes to the guy and raised your brow. "Huh? Did you say something?" You asked, genuinely confused. 

The guy looked at you and hid his face in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's my second language I was speaking..." He apologized in Japanese. You put your hands in front of you to signify it was okay. "It's alright I understand... What's your second language?" "Filipino, or what some call: Tagalog" You smiled. "Oh! It must be cool to speak other languages! So... you have some 'Filipino' blood?" You asked, getting interested at the fact that your seatmate speaks an interesting language. He nodded. "My mother, or in Filipino: Nanay." Your eyes sparkled at the trivia. "Cool!" 

Iwaizumi, on the other hand was flustered because no one found him 'cool', or gave him such praise. It would always be 'Oikawa-Sama! Oikawa-Kun!'. 

He held his hand for you to shake. "Iwaizumi Hajime, pleasure to meet you." You thought for a while, you could swear you heard that name before... "Iwaizumi?" 

He nodded. "My name."

Now that you think about it... "Iwaizumi... Haji?" You asked. Iwaizumi's eyes widened. Only one person called him that... "N/N?" Your eyes widened. It was him, your childhood friend from Miyagi. (YAY! More connections with the characters! First it was Akaashi, then Kuroo, now Iwaizumi?)

"Haji! It's been a while! Like what? Maybe six years?" You chirped at the male spiker.

"N/N! Am I glad to see you. Kusokawa was getting more and more annoying." Iwaizumi complained, making you laugh. The three of you were childhood best friends. But when you were around twelve, you had to move to Hyogo. But that doesn't mean you three didn't forget about each other. AND. It was a platonic friendship, before you readers get your suspicions and say 'oH brown's acting... sUs.' oops.. I think I broke the fourth wall...

"So... How's life?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

You thought for a while, [Should I tell him? What if he's not the Iwaizumi Hajime from six years ago?] You looked at the brunette, who looked a bit nervous. [Yeahhh he's definitely Haji from six years ago.] "Well... Come closer." You gestured him to come over. He did as you told and leaned a bit closer. "So?" You looked down. "Well... the past year hasn't been very bright..."

AFTER EXPLAINING BECAUSE AUTHOR-CHAN IS GETTING TIRED OF EXPLAINING THIS SHIT

Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his hand in order to cover his jaw dropping. His expression immediately went from happy to: 'OMG I'm so sorry can I do anything to help?'

You smiled sadly at him. "Well, anyways, why'd you take the business course?" You asked, trying to change the subject.

Iwaizumi, thank the gods above, cooperated. "Well... I don't know, actually. I think it seems... nice, I guess. What about you? Why'd you take on business?" He scratched his nape.

"Well, I'm the current young CEO of my mum's company and... even if I could skip college because of my experience and shit, I wanted to live a normal person's life and perhaps sharpen my skills in this perspective." You answered. There wasn't really an answer to why you did so, maybe it was because of you being given such a big position at a young age? Or the fact that your mum had inspired you and you somehow wanted to keep at least one remembrance of her alive... You didn't know. Iwaizumi nodded his head, somehow understanding. 

"Well, I'm currently looking for a place to intern at, for experience." He said, looking out at the far windows. 

You then had an idea. 

"Ayo... I'm currently looking for someone to take the place of my old adviser..." You said, looking at him. Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Adviser!?!? I can't be your adviser." He argued. You put a finger to your chin. "A part-time adviser who can be of seventeen plus, and give me advice. AND... I can help you learn about business industry! And- as far as I know, you're the one who gives me advice all the time, and it gets me to places." You said back, trying to get him to apply. After all, he's the one who saved you from Akemi once, you basically trust him with your life. The guy was like your personal bodyguard back then. He even gave you advice that got you to be with Kita.

and yes, you called him for love advice. 

He finally nodded after deep thinking. 

You raised your brows. "Ohoho?" 

He slapped your back. "Stop it." 

RING RING

The bell had rung, signifying the start of the first class. Wish all the first years (except for Akemi) luck!

'GOOD LUCKKK'

During your breaktime, which was thankfully at the same time Kita had his break time, you invited Iwaizumi over to discuss about the internship. (I've gotta stop blasting the BNHA op whenever I type 'intern'-) 

You went over to Kita, waving at the gray haired. He was peacefully eating his lunch in the cafeteria, which was empty. You looked around, [Not much people unlike high school... maybe they're in the nearby cafe] You mentally assumed. You sat down beside Kita and told him about your first class. You were smiling through all of it even when you were talking about this really strict teacher. "I also met my childhood friend!" You blabbered. Kita's ears perked up, "He or she?" the latter asked. 

You raised your eyebrows and gave him a teasing smirk. 

"Well... it's a boy, but you have nothing to fear! It's all platonic! Actually, I interned him since we're in the same course and he needs experience." You said, your thoughts wandering elsewhere. "You can intern a comrade in college?" Kita asked, slightly interested. You nodded your head. "As long as you have or own a company and have legal rights over it or something..." You answered. 

"Now let's talk about your day!" 

And so, Kita told you about how his first period went and how his professor was, how hard he assumed it would be, and all that type of first day stuff. Kita had an assumption that he'd be able to cope with the new environment in no time, maybe a week at most. 

Iwaizumi sat down on their table. "Sorry to interrupt, y/n called me here?" 

"More like invited. But yeah! We're talking about the internship!" You said, grumbling out the first part. "So... I need details on your 'can-do and can't do's', your schedule, availability, and your personality. That'll grade if you're fit or not fit to be my advisor." You said.

"B-but you told me I was fit!" Iwaizumi whined slightly. You just pouted back. 

Kita shook his head. "There's no more arguing when she's made her mind. Best listen to her decisions." (SHOOK)

The brown-haired sighed. "Fine, I can do anything as soon as I put my mind to it, and if I really want a good outcome. Can't do's, Just go back to my first sentence. We basically have the same schedule except for out third period, I'm available as soon as I'm finished with school work and I've rested." He stated. 

You clapped your hands in satisfaction. "Yes! You're hired! You'll be coming to the office along with me and Kita, every weekend and when you're available. I'll give you a brief tour around the building, introduce you to the employees and their position, and I'll let you observe what I do for the meanwhile!" You planned, already imagining the scene in your head. Iwaizumi nodded in understanding as you turned your attention toward your boyfriend. "And you there! Are you done with your 'ritual'?" You asked.

Kita normally had a ritual, but you weren't so sure because all of you were still quite new to the place. 

The boy nodded his head. "I cleaned the washroom nearest to my classroom this morning." 

Iwaizumi's jaw dropped, but he hid his shock. You just nodded. "Ah, okay." 

The rest of break was spent with you stealing food from Kita and gobbling it down, discussing how the other two men's day went, and talking about the 'Akemi' situation. 

"Well, anyway, Kisaragi-San, the police whom we approached, wasn't available last night. So was Kano-San." You said as you chewed down on your f/f. You swallowed it down with chocolate milk. "Don't eat like a troll, n/n. You'll choke on your food." Kita warned.

You slowed down your eating. You honestly weren't scared of him however. You saw him as a cute little baby trying to look tough. 

You chuckled at the thought. 

You reached to your chocolate milk to find that it's empty. You stood up. "I'mma just get chocolate milk in the vending machine." You said as you walked towards the machine. 

The two boys just sat there in an awkward silence while you were gone. 

"So..." Iwaizumi awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "You and n/n?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Kita nodded. "Almost a year now." "Ah, congratulations then." Iwaizumi congratulated him. Kita just nodded in response with a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

*ANOTHER AWKWARD SILENCE*

"You and n/n, childhood friends?" Kita asked. The sudden question made Iwaizumi shiver. "Y-yeah... we met while fishing, then we both met Oikawa after a few days or so. We were like three peas in a pod, inseparable, but we only saw each other as friends. Sadly, when we were twelve, n/n had to move to Hyogo. She kept in touch, however. She even asked for love advice, for you." Iwaizumi explained, eyeing Kita as he said the last phrase. Kita internally blushed but made a straight face. "I see, a platonic friendship. I heard from n/n that you're half -Filipino?" Kita inquired, trying to avoid the awkward silence again. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "My mother." 

"Ah, okay. Do you speak the language?" Now, Kita was genuinely interested. He'd never befriended a foreigner in his life. Yes, Aran's name sounded... 'foreign', but that was it. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yes, I actually do. Visited her a couple times in the Philippines, it's even fun to talk to her about Oikawa in the language while Oikawa doesn't know what it means." Iwaizumi chuckled at the thought. Kita slightly smiled. "I see." 

You arrived and sat down beside Kita, sipping down on your milk. "The vending machine broke and I kicked it a billion times for it to work. I tried shouting to the two of you but you were too occupied with your conversation." You pouted out. 

"Sorry." They both blurted out. 

You laughed. "It's okay, now, me and Haji have class so we'll have to go." You said, kissing Kita on the cheek and walking towards the direction of your class. Iwaizumi stood up and waved at Kita. "Bye, it was nice talking to ya." Iwaizumi said, while Kita just returned a nod. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The three of you walked in the halls of the [company name] building. It was vast indeed. Most promoted workers had a mini bedroom in their offices like you. Theirs were just smaller. Most had office boxes that could be split into a group or individuality, depending on his/her role. The building had approximately 60 floors, not including the rooftop, where there was an infinity pool and jacuzzi for chilling. A barbeque grill was also placed for the sake of hungry people. The 60 floors also did not include the cafeteria, and you know what a cafeteria is, just imagine it with ten times food supply.

Mhm. You were a rich woman. 

Kira met with the three of you and continued the tour, bringing Kita to the lounge on the way. That's when the real work starts. You let Iwaizumi watch you and Kira work all day, going through partnership and endorsing offers, and all that business stuff. 

"Now, Haji, whatever you do here, is in behalf of me and now that you've seen me work, you'll have to try to put it in my point of view and do what you think I would do. If you're unsure, you can ask me for consent of the decision. And, if it benefits the company, you could also order the employees around based on their roles, as long as it's work related. That's it." You explained.

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding as you swung your bag in your shoulder. "Now let's go. We can't keep Shin-Shin waiting." 

A WEEK LATER

The search for Akemi began. The Mekakushi-Dan started in the Hyogo field. But since there were no weird reports, they moved to Tokyo real quick. 

MEANWHILE...

You were walking down the empty halls of the university, class had just ended and you were the last one to get out of the room. Mostly because your classmates were crowding the door and you had to wait for everybody to get out. 

You turned towards the bridge that connects the building and the dorms to see Akemi. Smiling creepily in a yandere manner, a fist formed. You wanted to run but your legs felt like lead. You wanted to shout out loud but it felt like someone had stuffed a billion marshmallows in your mouth. "Sorry hun, I've got you cornered. If only you didn't put me to jail... your death woulda been quicker. You've got no friends to help you, no more 'Shin-Shin' to help you now~" Akemi purred.

"...Help..." You managed to squeak out, tears running down your eyes, trailing down to your chin, falling to the floor. Akemi laughed. "Look at you, pathetic without your friends." Oh how you wanted to beat the life out of the blonde. She made you miserable since day one. You'll just have to ring the cops right? WRONG. Your phone was placed in your bag and you'd need at least thirty seconds to get it. Akemi had fast reflexes and she could kill you in those thirty seconds. If only you had a distraction... 

A light bulb appeared by your head. 

You quickly took off your shoes and threw one at Akemi. She screamed in pain and you took the time to open your bag and take your phone. Seeing that Akemi recovered, you threw another shoe. You opened your phone and rung Shintaro. 

[Hello? Y/n are you-]

"Y/N YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" Akemi screamed, throwing a punch at you. You were too slow to dodge it and the punch landed on your eye, making you squirm in pain.

[Y/N Stay there! You're i n UTokyo right?!] Shintaro said, the sound of running could be heard.

[Jia! Kano! Call the group! Akemi's in UTokyo!] You heard from the phone. Akemi threw a punch at your cheek, "If I don't have much time... best savor the time I have left!" She kicked you in the stomach as you curled into a ball to avoid much pain. Akemi just smirked and picked up a rock that definitely did not appear from nowhere. She threw it at you, immediately hitting your back, you screamed in pain. 

[Akemi stay away from Y/n right now!] You heard Kano say. 

Akemi just continued on beating you up, trying to pry you off your current position but you wouldn't budge.

"YOU KNOW I AIN'T GONNA STOP HURTING YOU IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA BUDGE!" Akemi snapped. She started beating you up harder, insulting you and every thing that had something to do with you. Your family, friends, your looks, how she thinks you're such a fake brat and you should just die...

You were crying softly as she did so, her insults killing you mentally and her beatings, physically. 

It shot straight to your heart, the arteries that spread positivity, now filled with negativity. But one artery kept spreading positivity through your veins. One reminded you that... there were people who loved you and cared for you, there were people who were trying to make your life better, there were people who accepted you, people who couldn't live without you...

And if you died... It would leave a really big impact on them. You had to stay strong. You had to do something. But what could you do when the antagonist obviously has the upper hand here? Or what could you say...?

"KITA! KIYOKO! YUKIE! ANYONE.. JUST ANYONE HELP-" You shouted out the loudest you could but Akemi kicked your mouth. You could taste the metallic taste of your own blood. 

A teacher appeared, she looked horrified. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She screamed. Before she could run away, Akemi took another rock and threw it straight to the teacher's neck, making the teacher faint. Or possibly die. 

MEANWHILE...

Kita heard a high-pitched scream. He nudged Kuroo. "Did you hear that?" He asked. The bed head nodded. "Of course I did. Let's check it out." The two of them exited the library, trudging towards where most students were heading.

"I wonder what's happening."

"Do you think there's a ghost?" 

"It has to be something... terrifying." 

"Or scarring." 

"I'm concerned now. I swear that scream sounded like the new foreign teacher."

"You mean Miss Maria Reynolds?"

"Yeah.. She teaches English right? For those who suck at it." 

"Mhm." 

"Wait. The one with brown hair and always wears red?"

"She's pretty ya know. I'll show you a picture."

CREDITS TO THE OWNER

"This conversation's getting out of track."

"We know." 

Kita and Kuroo ignored the conversation nearby and trudged ahead. "ANYONE! HELP" A different voice screamed out. A very familiar voice...

"Y/N!" They both screamed, running. Not even giving a shit about the complaints from the people. They were both met with Akemi beating Y/n up, Y/n... in a curled up position, blood dripping from her almost covered up mouth and from scars in her body. Akemi didn't stop when the crowd arrived. She kept on kicking the poor h/c haired. 

"AKEMI DONT TOUCH Y/N" Kuroo shouted, pushing the girl away. Akemi fell on her butt, she snarled and gritted her teeth. "Too late hun." 

"Don't 'hun' me." Kuroo snarled back. 

Kita ran to y/n. "Are you okay?" You weakly smiled, your bruised face covering up your beauty. "Do I look okay?" 

"🚨AKEMI📢DO NOT🚨MOVE📢A FINGER🚨 AND KEEP📢YOUR HANDS🚨IN THE AIR📢" Shintaro's voice rang through the whole campus. The Mekakushi-Dan ran to the area of chaos. Kido and Momo took a hold of Akemi, immediately making her wear a straight jacket. Marry, Ayano, and Ene took you and Miss Maria Reynolds to the ambulance. 

Seto and Hibiya helped Kido and Momo put Akemi in the straight jacket. 

Kita and Kuroo watched as they did everything as if it had been planned. Shintaro went beside them. "Mekakushi-Dan... it's an elite group ya know? I used to be in it. We kinda parted ways... Anyways, you can visit Y/n later. Thank you for cooperating." The brown haired walked away. 

Kita and Kuroo sighed in relief.

The battle was almost done.

\---

3 DAYS LATER

3RD POV

You lay on the bed, unconscious, a tube, in your wrist connected to an IV. You wore the light blue hospital clothes, and even if you weren't there for very long... you indeed smelled like hospital. (HAD TO PUT IT T_T) You hadn't woken in three days due to blood loss on the way to the hospital. Even if most of them were bruises, the scars Akemi opened caused lots of your blood to pour out. The doctor's found a blood donor however and they're currently taking his blood. 

Kita arrived at the hospital, along with Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo. Most of the staff knew their names...

All four of them looked empty, with their blank faces and widened eyes. It was as if time stopped for them and they were stuck with that look. However, it was rumored that they have even sadder faces in your hospital room. But, no one else was in the room where it happens, so we can just assume that it happened. 

Kita entered the room, sitting immediately on the floor, by your bed. He held your hand. "N/n..." He muttered, tears flooding his brown eyes. Akaashi went behind Kita and patted his back, holding Bokuto's hand. Bokuto rubbed circles on Akaashi's hand with his thumb... While Kuroo just stood in the corner, sobbing on his own (HANDS UP RN IF YOU'RE KUROO IN THIS SCENE🖐)

Kuroo pulled a Pocky stick (specifically strawberry) from his bag and munched on it furiously, still balling his eyes out. 

Bokuto pulled out his own Pocky sticks (still strawberry) out of hunger, he hadn't really known you that much or communicated much with you... but from the way you treated him, and from his boyfriend's stories about you, you were an amazing and nice person. He could never find anyone as trusting or as kind. 

Akaashi grabbed a stick from his boyfriend and ate it, crying with a blank face. 

Kita kept muttering sweet nothings to you and to himself as tears made it's way to his eyes once more. His voice, barely audible. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." He repeated, and repeated, each word filled with more love than the other. The three other boys felt bad, but at the same time knew they couldn't blame themselves. They were just mere witnesses, according to Kita. 

Man, that guy could throw a toaster at me and I'd thank him...

wAit- we're getting carried away.

NEWAYS

They all sobbed in the room quietly for the next ten minutes until a bunch of doctors came in with a pint of blood. "We'll be injecting the blood into her now, you can decide whether to stay or leave." One said, putting on gloves.

They replaced the IV with the pint of blood and connected it to the tube, the blood slowly making it's why down the tube and into her wrist, circulating into her whole body. Y/n's finger twitched and you groaned. Kita reached over to you but a doctor ushered him back. "Not yet, she's still regaining consciousness." He stated. 

Kita backed away, Kuroo went forward and patted Kita's back. "At least she's alive, huh? She's done so much and suffered so much... She deserves to live more, don't ya think?" The bed head said. Kita nodded in agreement.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up, breathing heavily. "What the fuck?!?!" 

FIVE YEARS LATER

You and Kita were in the kitchen, making dinner. 

After graduating, the two of you bought an apartment in Hyogo. It's been approximately five years since the 'Akemi incident', six years since Himiko, six years and a half since your parents' split up. You've heard that your dad was finally released from prison, Himiko still had around four years, and Akemi... well, the rest of her life. 

You were making f/f, even if you tried to convince your damn boyfriend he could pick his favorite food, Kita still went like 'We're making f/f so shut the heck up.' Man that guy spoiled you too much.

You and Kita actually planned to hang out today, but your company had other plans. First, you were piled with paperwork, files, more paperwork, business stuff that the author couldn't explain. 

So, instead of date night, the two of you were in the kitchen, making dinner.

It was honestly okay, as long as you were with Kita and vice versa. As long as you were embracing the other's warmth and presence. 

But. little did you know, Kita was devastated. He was supposed to do something... special for you today. He understood that you were loaded with workloads but, he found it unfair that that very time he finds the time to propose... 

HE WAS GONNA PROPOSE! *acts shook* don't tell y/n that though!

(as if on cue, OHSHC anime op started playing -_- KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE- ignore me) 

NEWAYS

Kita just decided on keeping it simple but unexpected... maybe... propose in the bedroom? Nah, that would make things all heated up. The living room? Sure... let's take note of that ✍  
The kitchen? I mean- it's not awkward but wouldn't it be a bit weird? At the same time, it's ✨surprising✨ and where Kita proposes doesn't really matter... let's take note of that too ✍ ! What about... the study....? Fine, let's take note of that... ✍ The dining room? Noted. ✍

Kita set the table as you sat down, eyeing the food. Kita sat down after doing so, "Itadakimasu!" The both of you greeted before digging in. 

You hadn't realized how hungry you were until now, you made a mental note to thank Kita for insisting to eat your favorite food. 

"So... how was planting rice in the fields today?" You asked, gulping down the food. Kita just put his hand in a horizontal line and raised it up and down slightly. "It was okay. The rice came out well, I plowed the fields, harvested the rice, you know. The usual stuff." Kita said. You smiled, knowing this was another 'usual' day for Kita. You looked at him as he ate his food, [He's so cute!!! I can never get over this!] You thought internally, your heart bubbling at the cute sight, a blush forming at your cheeks.

Kita noticed you were staring and looked at you, tilting his head, making you look away, profusely blushing. The gray haired chuckled. 

Once you finished eating, you took both you and Kita's plates and put it in the sink, proceeding to wash it. Kita glanced at you, humming the song to your favorite song, he had grown fond of the song because you'd always sing it when you were bored or doing something, you'd even hum it unconsciously, without knowing. There was one time he came home and you were in the bed room, blasting it loudly and jumping on the bed. 

Yep. That was his soulmate.

He swept the floors of the apartment, remembering Yumie-Oba-San. 'When are you getting married Shin?' She always asked. He smiled at the warm thought. [I'm getting married to y/n, Oba-San.] He thought. 

-

The two of you cuddled in the sofa, getting a movie ready. You scrolled through the movies. "Which on do you want, Shin?" You glanced at your boyfriend. He shrugged and chose a random one. He grabbed a blanket while the movie started playing. He put it on the two of you and for the rest of the movie, the two of you cuddled. 

Ah, the normal Friday night, watching movies while cuddling. 

-

As you once again washed the bowl, which once had popcorn, you felt arms wrap around your waist. You smiled. "Shin-Shin." You mumbled. Kita buried his face around your neck and laughed. "Yeah?" "I love you." Kita hummed. "I love you too, y/n." You put the bowl on the rack and turned around, facing the gray haired. You snaked your hands to his neck, tip-toeing to reach his height. He leaned down to help you. Your lips met. 

After that hot make-out session, Kita scratched the back of his neck and kneeled, grabbing a small, velvet box from his pocket. You g a s p e d

"Y/n L/n, I've loved you since the day we met. I've seen you inside out, I've experienced the pain you go through, I've seen your flaws, but I still love you with all my heart. You are the most amazing woman a man like me can ask for. I don't know what I did to win your heart, but I know that I love you and you love me. Even after everything, we're still together, in one piece. I want to be with you, and is it too much to ask...

If I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me?" He opened the box, showing a rose gold ring with a [f/gem] placed on top. 

You blushed, and happy tears flooded your eyes. Your hands clasped to your mouth in order to cover your shook face. "I think you know what my answer is." You said, in between a whimper and a squeal. A large smile crept onto Kita's face as he stood up and slipped the ring into your finger. He hugged you and muttered tons of 'I love yous' 

"I love you too Shinsuke."

(IM IMAGINING THIS SCENE RN AND OMFG KITA LOOKS SO HOT IN MY IMAGINATION.)

TIMESKIP

*CUE THE WEDDING MUSIC*

You walked down the isle, locked arms with (Idk either Akaashi or Kuroo). The male smiled proudly as if saying 'THIS KID RIGHT HERE IS FINALLY GETTING MARRIED DAS RIGHT PEOPLE' 

You hopped off to the altar by your soon to be husband. You blushed at his outfit. Good thing you were wearing a veil. The priest started the ceremony. 

VOW 🕐

Kita held your hand. "This beautiful woman right here changed my life. There was that time in my life where I thought, I could live my life by myself and be satisfied. Grow old, still be single, but be happy and contented with my life. But I guess, n/n, proved me wrong. I was oblivious to it the first time I met her... but I guess I realized... that I wasn't satisfied when she wasn't there. I'd lie at night, think about my home work, then suddenly I think about how I want y/n to be there. That's probably when I realized how lucky I am to have a woman like her in my life. I realized how amazing you are and how much I love you.

I didn't do anything to deserve you, but here I am, getting married to you. I'd just like to slap myself right now to see if I'm dreaming. But I'm sure I'm not. I can't really offer you much... just my never ending love and affection. And I promise you, that I will love you till the day I die, and no matter what happens, I'm here, and as long as I'm here, it's okay."

Tears were threatening to fall down your eyes and surprisingly, you let them fall. You mumbled non-existent words and inhaled deeply. 

"When I fell into a deep hole of sorrow, I thought it was easier to just swim down. In those moments that the words don't reach, when there was suffering to terrible to name. When I tried to push the unimaginable, you were there. You helped me rise back up. I appreciate and love you for that. 

You made me feel loved and accepted when I thought otherwise, you were there even when I shut you out... You made me feel whole again. I don't know how or why you fell in love with me, but trust me, I will make your decision to love me worth it. I promise. And during the darkest of times, I know we'll make it, because we've done this before and why not do it again?" 

"I, Kita Shinsuke, take you, Y/n L/n, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He slipped a ring to your finger

You blushed and smiled, starting t repeat his actions. "I, Y/n L/n, take you, Kita Shinsuke, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." You slipped a ring to his finger. 

THIS IS THE PART I REPLACE MY ANGST PLAYLIST WITH A FLUFF ONE

Kuroo swung an arm over your shoulder. "Ah, my little girl is finally married." He sighed. Akaashi stepped in. "Your little girl? She's your cousin. She's my little child." Akaashi scoffed. 

Iwaizumi stepped in. "Uhm hello? Akaashi looked at y/n as a cousin until a few years ago. I looked at her as my little child since the day we met!" 

You smiled awkwardly and left as the three men started bickering. You bumped into Kita. "Shin-Shin." "N/n."


End file.
